Änderungen
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Based on a strange dream I had, in which America and Canada weren't discovered, until their bodies were in their "late teens." They were taken by Germans, to become one with them. However, something happens to America, to change both his, and Germany's life completely. It even confuses America emotionally. MPreg. GerAme, PruCan, and more in the future. Mainly focuses on GerAme.
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Yeah, I know that a sequel for "American Slave" would have been better to write right away, but I've really wanted to start writing this. Also, this is my first fic, I think, where the humans are aware of the humanized nations.

Also... Um... I completely forgot what I was going to say, and it was kind of important to the story, too...

Oh, and, as far as this title goes, I just put "Infant" and "Changes" on "Google Translate" for "English to German," and I picked the one that looked cooler. xD

APHAPHAPH

America was happy, when he was alone. He knew a few people, and would exchange goods for food for centuries. Then, these people who speak a foreign language took him. He remembered what exactly happened in detail.

America was sitting in a grassy field. He was enjoying the wind, blowing against his face. He remembered seeing a group of men, with sinister smiles that he's never seen on a human's face, before. Someone snuck up behind him, and pinned him down on his stomach. His wrists were pulled back, and tied together.

He started kicking, and screaming, so they tied his ankles together, and gagged him. They dragged him to a giant ship, and threw him in a room. He noticed that he wasn't alone almost right away. There was another man, curled up, and shaking in a corner. He looked scared. His ankles were tied together, but his arms were free.

America stared at the man, for a while. He couldn't move, much. If he could, than he would crawl over to the one window in the room, and stare outside, instead. He felt sorry for the man, and wanted to help him.

They jumped, when one of the men who took America came in, carrying two bowls. "Do you two want food?"

The other captured man looked up at the man. "I want food, please."

The man smiled, and gave the man a bowl, before turning his attention to America. "How about you? Do you want food?" America saw the other captive man eating, and stared at the other bowl that the man had. His stomach growled. The man with the food sat in front of him. "Can you say, "I want food, please?"

America heard the man repeat what the other captive said, and decided to try it. "I want food, please?"

The man smiled, and set the food down, in front of him. "Do you want your hands free, like Canada's?" America stared at him. The man pointed to one of his hands. "These are called "hands." Then he pointed to the other man, who was still eating. "His name is Canada." He pointed to America. "And you are America."

America tilted his head. He decided to try something. "I want my hands free?"

"Good!" The man smiled, and moved Alfred, so he was on his stomach. He took out a knife, from a small sheath, and cut the rope around America's wrists, until they were free. He moved America, so he was sitting up, and handed him his food.

America started eating right away. He was hungry, and he was almost grateful to the man for giving him food. The man walked towards the other man, known as "Canada," and sat in front of him. He would say a word, and Canada would repeat it. America watched them, for a while. They were pointing to parts of their body, while saying the same thing to each other.

He finished the food, and set the bowl down on the ground. He continued to watch the two men talk to each other. He picked up on some of the language. The man looked at Alfred, again, and smiled.

"Do you understand? We are going to teach you two the German language. You two are going to be claimed by German nations. I don't know if you two had a language, before, but you'll learn a much larger language."

America didn't understand. He scooted back, when the man started walking towards him. "Get away!" He hissed at the man.

"Oh, so you DO speak a language!(1) You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to teach you our language, for Germany and Prussia. Let's start out with something like... Was the food good?"

"Was the food good?" America repeated. The man sighed, once he realized that this will take a while...

aphaphaph

America saw the sun come and go for seven days. He learned enough German, so he could talk to Canada through-out the day, until someone came in with food. He quickly ranked the men from who he hated the most, to who was tolerable.

The man of the day was somewhere in the middle of America's imaginary graph. The man had two ceramic plates of bread. There's white, and rye here." He placed the two plates on the ground. "Can you tell me which one is which... America?"

"Um..." He picked up a roll off of the plate. "This one is the white one. Plus, it resembles the color "white" more than the rye does."

The man of the day smiled. "Very good!"

"May I eat now, sir?" He wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, but it usually means that he gets to eat, without being punished. (Which would usually be a punch, or a kick to the gut.)

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you." He stuffed his face with the roll. He was hungry.

"You're welcome. Someone will be here with water, later. Now then, what should I make Canada say, for food?" He thought about it for a second. "Um... Well, does Canada know why it's called a "roll?" He turned his head towards Canada.

"It's because the bread was rolled up in a ball, before it was baked. Did I use the correct words to explain?"

The man looked surprised. "Y-Yeah. Exactly, actually. 'Good job!" He handed Canada his plate of bread. "The person with the water will probably be the man who will be teaching you more German words and phrases."

Canada nodded. "Okay. Thank you, for the food."

"You're welcome." The man was just about to leave them alone, before America stopped them.

"W-Wait, please. I can't see outside the window. Where are we?"

The man chuckled. "Do you want to see?" He tried picking America up, but America jumped, and scooted away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He was kicked. "Don't speak a language that isn't German!"

America curled up into himself. "I'm sorry! Don't take our food away, please!"

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't take your food. You two need to eat, so I would get into trouble if I took your food away. By the way, you're in a room, in a ship. We're about a week away from America. We'll be in Germany in about three days. We're literally in the North Atlantic Ocean."

"Okay, so um... What is a "North Atlantic Ocean?"

"Will you let me show you? I'll show Canada, as well, if he wants."

America sighed. "Fine. I'll... Let you show me."

"Good." The man picked America up- successfully, this time. "I'll get someone else to pick you up, Canada. If not, than I'll return shortly."

America was carried outside of the room, for the first time in a week. then, he was carried up the stairs leading to the wheel, so he had a better view of everything around him, which amazed him.

He has never seen so much water in one place before, and they were right in the middle of it. "Uh... How..?"

"None of your people has ventured outside of America?"

"O-Of course we have, just... Not in this way, and not very far, either. Why would you go out until you can see nothing but water?"

"We were asked to take you, and Canada, to Germany."

America groaned. "You keep on mentioning "Germany." So, where IS Germany? And why are we going there?"

"You, and Canada, are going to "become one" with the German nations."

"What does that mean?!"

The man chuckled. "You'll find out, when the time comes."

APHAPHAPH

It's slow, now, but I'm planning on making it pretty emotional later.

(1) Native American tribe language..? THAT'S what I was going for. XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I can't fucking remember what I was gonna say! *Bangs head against wall*

Unless it was "just pretend that they're speaking in German, _unless I do this,_" but I don't think THAT was it.

No wait, maybe it was "Canada and America don't realize that they're siblings, yet..." Fuck it.

APHAPHAPH

America and Canada learned more and more every day while they were on the ship. On good days, (meaning the days when the man of the day was higher up on Alfred's imaginary list,) they would be allowed outside, as a reward.

America watched the moon appear on the sky three more times, before they finally hit shore, and was forced out of the ship, and into a carriage, which seemed strangley darker than the room in the ship whenever it was bright outside.

They were both exhausted. America watched Canada, who looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. He kept his distance from Canada, so his body heat wouldn't bother him. They were eventually dragged out, and into a building. They could barely see anything, until they were shoved to the wooden floor.

"These two are America and Canada? Who's who?" A deep voice asked.

"I, um..." The man stuttered. "Well..."

"You can't tell them apart?" A different voice asked. "I mean, I know that they look similar, but you were in a ship with them for at LEAST a week!"

"We were able to tell them apart, then, because they always stayed in the same corner. I think the one with the slightly shorter hair is America."

"Is that true?" One of the two walked up to the both of them. He pulled America up by the shoulders. "Are you America?"

America scrunched his eyebrows together. "Yeah. Why? Who are you?"

The man smirked. "You should look at me, before asking that question. I mean, that alone should satisfy you, seeing how awesome I am, and all. My name is Prussia. They did a really good job, teaching you German. You look angry."

America scoffed. "Why shouldn't I be?" He didn't have the energy to scream.

"Well, you have a point. Canada's kind of quiet." Prussia pulled Canada up. Canada looked at him with tired, purple eyes. Those eyes widened, after a few seconds of staring at the other man.

"I've never seen an albino person, before."

Prussia's smirked grew from cheek, to cheek. "You noticed!"

"I..." Canada looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Offend?" You did the opposite! I really like you! Hey, Germany!" He looked back at his little brother. "I call this one, okay?"

The man called Germany walked towards the three. He sat down in front of the two, and took America's chin in two fingers, to examine his face. Angry, sky blue eyes stared at curious, electric blue ones.

America tried pulling back. "Let go of me."

Germany smirked, lifted Alfred up, and over his shoulder. "I like this one. He has much more fight in him, than Canada does."

America's eyes widened, and he started kicking, and screaming. "PUT ME DOWN! LET. ME. GO!"

"Do you want me to "claim" you right here?"

"What do you people mean by that?!"

"You_ people_?" Did somebody already use that term around you?"

"Let me go..." America was running out of energy. Though, it wasn't like he had much to begin with. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was positive that he wouldn't like it.

He was carried into a bedroom, where he was tossed onto the bed. America watched Germany pull out a coil of rope from a desser.

'_Those are supposed to be for clothes! Not rope!_' He gasped, when Germany started walking up to him. He tried scooting back on the bed. "Get away!"

His wrists were taken, and the rope that Germany had was tied around them. The other end of the rope was tied to a post of the bed. Germany pulled out a knife from a tiny sheath that was wrapped around his ankle.

America's eyes widened in fear. "G-Get that away from me!" He flinched, when Germany brought the knife to the ropes that was still tying America's ankles together. Then, Germany brought his hands up and over the hem of America's pants, and pulled down. America started struggling. '_What is he doing?!'_

Germany smiled down at America's bare body. He started undressing himself. "Your bare body is pretty. I'm glad that I'll be the first to claim it."

Realization hit America, hard. He could almost feel the air being punched out of his lungs. "Y-You wouldn't be the first, a-and I won't let you be any number..."

Germany held America's legs apart. "This is a bit different from having sex with humans, unless you've done this with another nation? Doing this will officially make America German property."

America tried closing his legs. "N-No! D... Don't!"

Germany pinned one leg under his knee, so he could have a hand free. He used his now free hand to fondle America's testicals. America tensed up.

"D-Don't touch that!" He whimpered, when a finger suddenly entered inside of him. "N-NO! STOP THAT! G-GET IT OUT! **GET IT OUT**!" He started screaming.

Germany groaned in annoyance. "Shut up. No one is coming to help you."

Tears started running down America's face. "Stop... I don't want this... Please, stop..." America moaned, and his back curved off of the bed.

Germany chuckled. "Did that feel good?" He slipped in another finger, and started spreading them apart. "Your face looks better when it's red, than when it's pale from exhaustion."

America turned his head, as though that was going to hide his face. "S-Stop..."

He sighed, when the fingers left his body. That slight relief immediately left,w hen Germany's head was pushed against his hole. "I'm going in, now." With that, he slowly entered the boy...

aphaphaph

Prussia brushed his fingers in Canada's hair. They were both lying on Prussia's bed, while listening to Alfred's cries of fear. That was turning Prussia off, but he knew that he needed to claim Canada.

"I need to do this, to claim you, but I'll be gentle. I promise." Canada whimpered. Prussia pulled out a bottle of lubrication. "This will help ease the way. It should also help ease the pain, if any."

Canada heard an ear-popping cry, coming from Germany's room. "What is going on, in there?" He almost whispered.

"My brother's claiming America as his own. There are other ways, but this one's the quickest, and the one filled with the most pleasure. Sometimes, for both nations, if done correctly. I plan on doing this correctly."

Prussia covered his fingers with the lubricant, and rubbed it around, so they were coated. He easily slipped his fingers inside of Canada, one by one. Canada whimpered at the intrusion. "W-Wait a minute..."

"I will try my best, not to hurt you. In fact, it should be able to be pretty pleasurable for you, soon. I just have to find your prostate..."

Canada moaned, and gripped the sheets under him. "W-What was that?!"

Prussia chuckled. "Your prostate. 'Feels good, huh?"

Canada's face was turning red. His moans were almost rivaling America's screams. Or, that's what it seemed, in that room. He didn't want this to end, but the fingers left, and he groaned at the lost pleasure.

"Were you enjoying yourself?" Prussia teased. "Don't worry. Much more will be coming, soon." He covered himself with the lubrication. "Ready? Of course you are. Who WOULDN'T be ready, for me?"

He slipped inside of Canada with ease. He stayed inside of him for a while, so he could get used to him. Canada was being quiet, which worried Prussia, a little.

"Are you okay?"

Canada nodded, and wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders. He didn't want to attempt speaking right now, with all of the pleasure building up inside of him. 'This feels good... Prussia says that he's "doing this correctly..." What is the other man doing?' He quietly asked himself.

aphaphaph

America yelped, every time Germany thrusted back inside of him. He was going in between pain and pleasure. This was humiliating, pleasurable, and painful, all at the same time. Though, the pain was also part of the pleasure, which bothered him the most. He was actually enjoying this torture. Or, "claiming," as Germany called it.

Germany wrapped his hand around America's "vital regions," and started stroking, which just added to the humiliation. America's eyes widened. He tried reaching down. "P-Please, don't..." He knew that Germany wouldn't stop, but he could hope. "S-Stop..." His wrists were red, and raw, from struggling so much.

Germany leaned over, and started licking, and nipping at America's neck. He took some of America's skin, and started grinded his teeth against it, to leave a mark. America heard low grunting in his ear, and felt a sticky warmth filling up inside of him.

"You are officially Germany's property, and mine." He growled in America's ear. He dragged his tongue up America's face. America cried out, in grabbed his knife from the nightstand standing next to the bed, to cut the rope. America's wrists were still tied together, but they weren't tied to the bed, anymore.

America hid his face with the palms of his hands. He tried containing his crying. He didn't want his attacker to know just how much this hurt him. He felt fingers brushed in his hair for a second.

"I'll be having someone guard the room, so just ask them, if you need anything. For now, I'd suggest taking this time to rest. I'm sure that this is the first time you've been on a bed, in a long time. Or, it would, at least, seem that way."

America was left alone, to sleep on a pillow soaked in his tears.

aphaphaph

"You can just ask anyone here, if you need anything. I'll be around. Do you need anything right now?" Prussia asked.

Canada shook his head. "N-No... I'm just a little tired. Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Prussia smiled down at him. "And um... I'm sorry." He got up, and left the room.

Canada stared at the door for a while. 'For what? You only did what you had to do, and I didn't hate it. I didn't even fight it.' He pushed his face against the pillow.

APHAPHAPH

I swear, it will escalate in emotion, eventually... I'm sleepy...


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!  
APHAPHAPH  
Both America, and Canada slept the rest of the night away. They were both alone when they fell to sleep, and they were both alone when they woke up. Canada woke up first. He dug through Prussia's shirts. He pulled out a white undershirt, that went down past his hips, but half-way to his knees.

He slowly opened the door, and peeked out the crack. Nobody was there. He walked out, and started exploring around the area, until he found somebody. Unfortunately, that somebody was Germany.

'That's the man who made America scream, last night.' Germany noticed him. He gasped, and stepped back.

"They were supposed to bring you to me." Germany started walking up to him, making Canada back up into a wall, until he was cornered. "What are you wearing? I don't remember having... Is that my brother's shirt?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know if... He wasn't there, s-so I just..."

"Are you Canada?" Germany lifted Canada's face by his chin, to inspect his eyes. He sighed, and let them go. "I'm sorry. I thought you were America. Prussia went out to get you your own clothes. You can wait by my seat. Unless, you're hungry? I was going to wait for my brother to come back, before having breakfast, but if you're really hungry, than I'm sure we can find something to tide you over."

"Um..." He thought about it, for a second. "No thanks. I think I can wait. Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No, but I'm sure that it won't be too long, now." He sat back down, and picked up his book. Canada sat down on the floor next to him. He felt uncomfortable around Germany, but Germany wasn't paying any attention to him.

Canada rested his head against the leather armrest on the seat Germany was sitting on. He was still a little tired, but he didn't want to go back to bed, now that Germany knows that he's awake.

"I'm home!" Canada jumped in surprise. "Are they awake, yet?"

Germany growled, and placed his book down, again. "You'll know, if you come in here, quietly."

Prussia ran into the room, and smiled when he saw Canada. "Good morning, Canada! I got some clothes... Well, they're mainly just white and dark blue robes, but they're still nice clothing! And they're much longer than my undershirt."

Canada looked away. A light blush was growing on his face. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. Let's go into the bedroom, so you can try these on."

Canada nodded, and got up. Germany groaned, and got up, as well. He slammed the door to his bedroom open. America yelped, and jumped off of the bed in surprise. "You are not going to stay in bed all day. You need to eat."

America sat up. "Wh-What?!" He looked at Germany. His heart was still racing.

"You are going to eat. Do you need help, getting up, or can you walk, even after what we did, last night?"

America's eyes widened, and he looked away. "I'm not hungry." He muttered.

Germany couldn't help but smirk. He was almost expecting that as an answer. "That's not, what I asked." He dragged America back onto the bed, by pulling on his hair. "I asked you if you need help, walking into the dining area!"

America started squirming. He reached up, to scratch at Germany's hand. "Let go!" Germany pulled up, which caused him to scream, again. He was forced to sit up.

"Don't move." Germany let go of his hair. He sat down on the floor, and reached under his bed. He moved his arm, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a chain, with a collar at the end of it. America backed away, when he saw it.

His eyes widened. He almost fell off of the bed. "Wh-Why do you have that?!"

"I knew that you were coming. I planned out everything, for taming you. Well..." He smirked, to himself. "Some of the things, I already had."

America stared at the end of the chain. The collar had a traditional lock, that required a key to open. It was made of metal, and painted black. There was a name tag, but it was just a tiny, metal replica of the national German flag.

"I don't want to wear that. Do you even have the key?"

"Of course, I do. You should have answered my question, though, if you didn't want this to happen." He leaned over, to wrap the collar around America's neck. America jerked back. That action almost made him fall off of the bed, again, but Germany tugged on the leash, to prevent that from happening.

America was forced to get off of the bed. He fell to his knees. "Ah..." He tried standing back up. He was forced back onto the bed, by his hair. He was picked up, again. Properly, this time.

"We'll work on getting the feeling back into your legs, later. Eating a decent meal will help." He carried America out of the bedroom.

"Finally! We can eat!" Prussia practically screamed, once he saw Germany.

America was set down in front of more food than he's ever seen in one place. His eyes widened at the amount of food there is. Germany sat down, next to him, and fixed two plates. He set one of the two plates in front of America.

"You don't have to eat everything." America tried pulling his bound wrists away from each other. Germany smirked. "Do you need help? I'll free your wrists, if you ask nicely. I have a knife right here." He lifted up the steak knife that was sitting in front of him. "Unless you want me to spoon-feed you, myself?"

America shuddered at that suggestion. "N-No, thank you. Though, I would really appreciate it, if you free my wrists, so I can eat, please?"

Germany quickly groaned, to himself. He wasn't satisfied with that, but America did what he was told to do. "Hold out your hands." He started sawing at the ropes that were keeping America's wrists together. He let the rope fall to the floor.

"Thank you." America muttered, while rubbing his raw wrists. He started eating a bite of everything on his plate, to see what he liked best. He enjoyed the bread covered in a raspberry-mint jam, the most.

"Is it good?" Germany asked. America tensed up for a moment, but nodded. "That's good, but you should probably slow down, so you don't choke."

America slowed down, a bit. He never noticed the three pairs of eyes that were staring at him. He kept on eating, long after everyone else finished, down to the last bite of food. He set the silverware down onto the plate, and sighed.

"H... Holy fuck..." America looked up at Prussia. "I've never seen a man, or even a pregnant woman, eat that much, before... Well, I haven't seen a pregnant woman eat, but, you know what I mean, right? Of course ya' do!"

America just realized that all three of them were staring at him while he was eating. "Well, um... It's the best- and most- food, that I've had in a while. Thank you, for the food."

Germany smiled, in surprise. "They taught you manners! You're welcome. I think it would be best to have someone teach you, and Canada, some more German. I want you to be completely fluent in German, and I'm sure Prussia wants that, as well."

Canada nodded. "I would like that, but why can't one of you two do it, yourself? I-I'm just curious."

"It would be best to hire a professional. We could teach you some German, but a German professor will already have experience with effective teaching. Plus, it wouldn't take time away from me, and Prussia, from our own work."

"What work? Getting your ears talk out from your boss for hours?"

Germany sighed. "It doesn't take hours, and you know that there's a lot more to running a nation, than that."

Prussia snickered. "I know. It's just fun, teasing you."

"Teasing?" America repeated.

"Teasing" is..." Germany thought to himself for a moment. "Well, I guess this is why we'll have to hire a language teacher, to teach you German. I don't know how to explain what "teasing" is, in this sense of the word."

"Okay..." America decided to just forget about it, for now. Germany stood up. He pulled America's seat back, so he could carry the man back into the bedroom. America whimpered, and started struggling. "N-No! Let go of me! Let me down!"

America was pushed against the wall. His feet was planted on the floor. Germany backed away, and sat down on the bed. The chain was dropped to the ground. "Walk over here."

America tried taking small steps towards Germany. Every step he took was easier than the last one. He was able to walk in front of Germany. "Okay. Now what?"

Germany smiled. "Good. Just walk around the room, until you have all feeling back in your legs."

America started walking around, like he was told to do. He felt much better, in a matter of minutes. Germany walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I-I don't need help, anymore."

"I can teach you some things, that I won't allow anyone else to teach you."

"I-I don't..." He gasped, when Germany took his testicals in his hand.

"These are called "testicals," in Germany." He moved his hand up. "This is called a "penis." He slid his hand over America's hips. "Hips... Buttocks..." America yelped, and tried getting away. Germany chuckled in his ear. "This is your anus..."

"Stop it!" America started struggling. "Please, don't..." Tears started falling down his face. The finger was pulled out, but that didn't make him feel any better. He just stood there, once Germany stepped away.

"You can leave the room, if you want."

"Like this?" He didn't want to leave the room, where anyone could see him nude, minus the collar and chain. At least, not by choice. It was a bit better, when Germany dragged him out of the room by force.

"Or, if you prefer, you can stay here, and "help" me."

"Help?" He turned, to look at Germany. "What do you..." He blushed, and looked away, again, when he saw exactly what he meant by "help."

America decided to leave the room, on his own. Germany walked closely behind him. He was stopped for a second, so Germany could pick up the chain. He was dragged to another room. Germany sat down on a leather chair.

"Sit down by me, on the floor." It was humiliating, but at least he wasn't being taken in bed, again. America sat down, on the floor. Germany had one hand holding a book, and the other in America's wheat-colored hair.  
APHAPHAPH  
I have America kind of out of character for a reason. He's still young, and isolated, or... Something... I can't remember what I was gonna say. XD  
Also, Prussia's remark on "eating more than a pregnant woman," wasn't foreshadowing. It was just a joke.


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

America didn't feel good when he woke up the next morning. Germany tried getting him out of bed, with words, but America groaned, and slid his hands over his ears. 'Leave me alone...'

Germany wasn't going to let this slide. He picked the younger nation up, and carried him into the dining room, where he was set down, on a chair. Germany place some food on a plate, and set it down in front of America, who just stared at it.

"Eat."

He didn't feel good, but he tried eating. He picked at the food, to see what looked good to him. He avoided the bread, with jam on it, completely. He ate about half of the food on his plate, before pushing it away.

"Are you done, already?" America looked up, at Prussia, who's red eyes widened slightly. "Woah. You don't look good. Hell, I think you looked better on the day you came here. Germany, you should let him rest."

Germany looked at America, who looked pale, and sighed. He pulled America's chair back, so he could pick him up, again. "Well, at least he ate something." America closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"I'll have someone guard the door to the room, again. You know what to do, if you need anything."

America took a deep breath, once his body touched the bed. The covers were pulled over him, once Germany saw that he wasn't going to bother doing it himself. The curtains fell over the window, so the room was dark.

"I hope you feel better, when you wake up."

America scoffed. 'Whatever...'

aphaphaph

"America~!" A little boy ran up to America. "Come play with us, America!"

Ameica smiled at the child. "Hey, Indra! Sure! What do you want to play?"

"I um..." Indra thought to himself for a second. "Hide and seek?"

America chuckled. "Okay, but I'm pretty good at that game~!"

"Alright! You seek! There's five of us who you have to find!"

Five kids ran off to hide, while America turned around, and started counting. "Alright! Ready or not~!"

America started running around, looking for the children. He heard some snickering in a bush. He reached in, and grabbed the child around the waist. There was a childish, surprise scream. "I found you!"

He pulled the girl out of the bush. She felt like a child, but her skin was decaying, and looked like an adult. "Sh-Shit!" He dropped the body. An adult woman ran up to him, while screaming, and crying.

"Mother? Mother! What happened to mother?!"

"Mother?" America looked back down at the body, which was just a pile of bones, now. 'She was just a child...' He looked back up at the girl. She fell down on her knees, and fell forward on America's chest. "W-Wait a second! Wait! Don't die! Don't leave me alone! Stop! Stop!"

America's eyes opened. His heart was beating rapidly. He hugged himself, and started crying. "Don't leave. Please, don't leave. Stop leaving me, please. Stop..." He took a deep breath. "Stop dying..."

The man who was guarding the room opened the door, and stepped into the room. "Are you okay?"

America turned around to look at the man. "Y-Yeah- I-I mean, um... Yeah. Thank... Um... Well, I'm okay, anyway. Thank you."

"That's good, but now that you're awake, you should probably get out of bed."

America's body tensed up from hearing that name. "Couldn't... Never mind. Okay." He stood up, and let himself be led back to see Germany.

"Mister Germany? America's awake."

Germany smiled. "Are you feeling any better, America?" Germany looked up, at him. His smile dropped. "You don't look any better."

America walked up to where Germany was sitting. He was taken by the wrist, and was pulled down, onto Germany's lap. "I-I..." He tried getting off, but Germany kept an arm around his waist.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"No..." He crossed his arms against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

America tensed up, again. "Why do you care?"

Germany's hold on America tightened. "Don't talk to me that way. I don't need a reason to care about my property. Answer my question."

Tears ran down America's face, when he thought about the dream he had. "People were..." He paused. "They were, um... Not... Doing anything... Um..."

"Oh..." Germany sighed, and looked down, on America's lap. "You had a dream about the humans you've met before, dying right in front of your eyes?"

America's eyes widened. "You've have those kind of dreams?"

"I think every nation does, at least once. It's hard for anyone to lose a loved one. Except, nations don't die easily, even though humans are so fragile. You've probably met generation, after generation of the same family, while your body grew much more slowly."

"Yeah... But you've always had your brother. I've never met another nation, until I met Canada, and then you, and Prussia... Um... Where are they, anyway?"

"Prussia wanted to show Canada around the... Well, he said "village," but he under exaggerates, a lot. I'll take you around sometime, when you're feeling better. I already have some clothes for you, but I prefer you like this. You'll get them, whenever the language teacher comes here to tutor you, and Canada, and whenever I decide to take you outside."

"But, there's a lot of people walking around. No girls?"

"There are some girls in the kitchen, and cleaning, but they know better, than to stare. They're getting paid here to work, not wonder why there's a naked man around."

America hugged his knees, knowing that he couldn't do anything about staying nude. At least, he could try to hide his body. "When is the tutor coming?"

"I'm hoping that the teacher will be here within the week. Those men in the boat did a great job, but I want you two to be completely fluent in speaking, and reading, the German language."

"Oh... I know "speaking," but... "Reading?"

"You see me, looking at a... Do you know what a "book" is?"

"Um... No."

Germany sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna have to get up, to show you." Germany stood up, while holding America, still. America was set on the same leather chair Germany was just sitting on. "Wait there."

Germany was only gone for a few minutes. He came back, with the book that he's been reading. "Oh, that thing? Staring at the inside of it is "reading?"

"It has symbols, that form words to tell stories."

"Oh! That's what "reading" is? May I see?"

Germany nodded, and handed the other man the book. America opened it, and inspected the symbols on the pages. He raised an eyebrow. "Um..."

"I'll get the teacher to, well, teach you, how to read in German, as well. I can read it to you, though, for now. I think that would be better, than just sitting, and thinking to yourself all day. I was going to read it, anyway."

America set the book down on one of the arm rests. He was picked up, so he could be sat down Germany's lap, again. America listened to the words Germany read to him, out loud. He didn't understand what was going on, exactly. Germany started in the middle of the book, but he was enjoying it, more than he would have, if he was just sitting on the floor, in a quiet room.

APHAPHAPH

...If anybody can tell where I got the "idea" of America, playing "hide and seek" with African American children from, I'll tell you how to get Assassin Turkey. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Eris Van Helsing ** You got it! =D That's still pretty early in the game, but, yes!

So... Sneak behind a random wall against the homestead, whistle, and a turkey will start following you. Put in the Konami code (Up up, down down, left right, left right, B A, or O and X, I think, in the PS3 version) and it will have a hood on! =D

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I am _very slowly _working on the next chapter of "Punishment..." I dunno... I got my self inspired to write it, but... And again, I think it's because France is already broken.

Oh, and I'm bringing back a character I used in "America Slave."

APHAPHAPH

America woke up on his own the next morning. _'What?' _He slipped out of bed, which was empty, minus him. He opened the door, and was greeted right away by the person guarding the room today.

"Good morning, America."

"Good morning..." He looked around. "Where's Germany?"

"Well, he thought that you should get your rest, since you weren't feeling so well last night." He started walking. America followed him.

"Oh..."

"Good morning, America~!" He heard Prussia's voice greet him.

America smiled. "Good morning." His smile dropped, when he saw Germany.

Germany started walking towards him. "Are you hungry?"

America looked down at the floor. "A little." He flinched, when Germany grabbed his wrist.

"Good, because food's been waiting for you. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Thank you for letting me sleep in, today."

"You're welcome." He let go of America's wrist, once they got to the dining area. There was a plate of food sitting on the table. Germany sat next to America. "I'm going to make sure you eat. Again, you don't have to eat everything."

America started eating. It was strange, having Germany watch him, but he easily ignored him. He's hungry, so he's going to eat. His plate was almost clean, save for some crumbs, and a few bites, when he was finished.

Germany smiled. "You ate a lot more than you did yesterday. That's good. Now then..." He stood up. "Prussia found a tutor, last night, who will be here, soon. So, I'm going to have you wear something, before he gets here."

America stood up, and followed Germany into the bedroom. Germany pulled out a long, red robe, from his dresser. "Here." He threw it on the bed. "Wear that."

America picked up the robe, to inspect it. It almost looked like a dress. He shrugged it off, and put it over his body, anyway. It was better than nothing.

"When is he coming over, exactly?"

"Sometime, within the hour. I wished I knew when, exactly." He smirked. "We could have done something, to pass the time." America hugged himself, as though that would protect him. He closed his eyes, and shivered, when Germany ran the back of his fingers against America's cheek. "You're really pretty."

America stepped back. "Don't..."

Germany chuckled to himself. He enjoyed making America uncomfortable around him, with a simple action, or words. "Maybe after your language lesson." America sat down on the bed, and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just tired."

"Still?"

"I guess. Not like... Sleepy-tired, but..."

"I think you're looking for "exhausted."

"Exhaus..."

"Hey!" Prussia interrupted, and knocked on the door. "He's here!"

"Too bad." Germany opened the door, and looked at America. "Come on."

America stood back up, and followed Prussia, who was marching across the house in triumph. "Um..."

"Ignore it." Germany told him, in a whisper. "You'll get used to this, eventually... I think... Maybe. What's this man's name, again? Dieter?"

"Yep! And, here he is~! Mister Dieter, the language tutor!"

The man, named "Dieter," chuckled. "Well, thank you for the introduction." America saw Canada sitting at the, now cleared out, dinner table. "Excuse me? Are you America? I am the person who will be teaching you, and Canada, more German."

America looked at Deiter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about... Well, I saw Canada, sitting at the table, and... Well, yes, I am America. Thank you, for taking time to teach us more of the German language."

"No problem! Of course, I'm getting paid for this, but I like helping people!" He set down a bag on the table. "You can sit next to Canada, and we can get started."

America sat next to Canada, like he was told to do, where Dieter sat in front of them. He pulled a few books out from his bag. "These books are more for young children, to teach them how to read, but, since you two didn't grow up with the German language, I'm going to teach you from the start." He slid two copies of the same book, to Canada, and America.

America opened the book to a random page. There was a picture of a potato sliced in thin pieces, with Hollandaise sauce over them.(1) It looked good, but America was feeling sick, just from the picture.

"A-Are you okay, America?" Dieter asked. America answered, by pushing away from the table, by his feet, and leaned over, to vomit in between his legs. Canada, and Dieter stood up, in surprise. "Oh my God, America!"

"I-I'll, um..." Canada ran out of the area. He found Prussia, and Germany, in, what looks like, a personal library.

Prussia noticed him right away, and smiled. "You're not done already, are you?"

"No, but America's not feeling good." Germany looked up, at him. "I don't think they'll be in the dining room anymore, though. I don't know the name for it..."

Germany sighed. "Alright." He stood up. "Let's go look for them, then." He already left the room, to start looking.

"S-Somebody should clean the floors, though. Do you want me to do it?"

"Oh..." Prussia stood up, as well. "No. I'll get somebody else to do it. Go look for America, and Dieter, with Germany."

"O-Okay."

aphaphaph

Dieter took America to a clean corner of the room, and sat down, with him. He rubbed circles against his back.

"Oh, you're still in here." America looked up at Prussia. "What happened? Are you feeling okay? Well, obviously not. Let's get you to bed." He helped America stand up, and walk to Germany's room. He was set down on the bed. "Lay down." America lie down on the bed. He was covered with the heavy blanket. "I'll be right back."

America reached out towards Prussia. "W-Wait, I don't want to be alone..."

Prussia looked down at him, with an apologetic smile on his face. "'Sorry, but I have to go tell Germany that I found you, and that you're in bed."

America dropped his arm. "Okay..."

America was already almost asleep, by the time Germany walked into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Canada told me that you vomited. Well, at least, in the best way he could. That's what it's called, by the way- vomiting."

"Prussia said that he would be back."

Germany's eyebrow twitched. "He's getting a doctor. Dieter gave me a copy of the book he was going to use to tutor you. I won't force you to learn right now, but he's not going to be here every day to tutor you and Canada. This will make it much easier, for the both you, and Canada."

"Bathroom..."

Germany's eyes widened a little. "Here." He handed America a small trash bin. "I'll just get another one."

America yanked the trash bin out of Germany's hand, and buried his face in it, to vomit, again. Germany rubbed America's back. He took it back, once America was done. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. I'll have Prussia stay with you, while getting more of these- just in case you can't make it to the bathroom. You know where the bathroom is, right? I'll tell who ever's guarding the room to just let you run to it."

"Thank you, again. Though, I may need a little help, finding my way to the bathroom. This is a big place. I spent most of my time outside, so my house wasn't very big." America had his eyes closed. "'Tired..."

"He should be back soon, but if you want to rest, until he's back, you may. I'll be back, very shortly, as well. I'm just going to throw this bin away."

America gasped. _"Don't go!" _

Germany turned to look at him. "What did you just say?" His voice had a hint of annoyance, in it.

"D-Don't leave me alone."

Germany smirked at America's demand. "It will only be a minute. Okay?"

America averted his eyes away. "Okay..."

America flipped his body over, once he was left alone, again. Though, like promised, Germany came back right away. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really..." America sighed. "I guess I feel a little better, than I did, before."

Germany smiled, softly. "That's good." He sat on the bed, and started rubbing his hand against America's back.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, I grabbed a doctor! He's pretty good!" Prussia opened the door.

A blond man walked inside of the room. The bottom half of his face was covered by a mask. "Hello. My name is Dominik Vogel.(2) I'm the doctor that Prussia found. Is America the one on the bed?"

"He is."

Dominik went around the bed, to see America's face. "Hello, America. Do you think you can sit up, for me?" America pushed his upper body off of the bed. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed. "Good. Now, open your mouth."

America opened his mouth, and a stick was forced inside of it, to push his tongue down, and get it out of the way. He pulled the stick back, and threw it away. He spread America's eyelids apart, to inspect them. Blue eyes stared at green.

"You look tired. Have you been getting any sleep?"

"Yes. A lot. I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Huh..." He placed two fingers against America's neck, to count the heart beats. "Well, your heart rate seems normal, for a tired man. What did you eat?"

"Um..." America looked back at Germany.

"He had some keilbasa, cheese and sausage strudel, a mushroom omelet, and fruit. He ate everything on his plate, today, unlike yesterday, where he ate about half of what was given to him."

"Well, it sounds like his appetite returned, at least. Though, that appetite may have left, when he threw up... Once?"

Germany sighed. "Twice, actually. He vomited, after Prussia left, to get you. He also didn't want to be left alone, but I think that's because of a nightmare he had last night, where people kept on dying, where he stayed the same."

"Okay... And you had everything America had, from the same batch of meat, fruit, and cheese?"

"Everybody who lives here, did, but America's the only one who got sick."

"Oh..." Dominik stood up. "I can't tell what it is, exactly. This started today? How was he, when he got here?"

"He was a lot better when he got here, than he is right now. And, yes, the vomiting started today. Do you have a pen, and a piece of paper? I'll write down my address on it, so you'll know where to find me, even if I'm not there, right away. I'll be staying there all day, though, in a week from now. I... Would also find a mage."

"A... Mage?" Prussia repeated.

"Yes... Just in case. A mage may be able to... "See," inside of America. It may not work, but it's definitely worth a try."

"Alright. We'll look for one over the next week."

"Thank you." America said, weakly. "I hope that I won't have to see you, in a week. A week... Is seven days, right?"

Dominik tilted his head. "That's right!" He stood up. "I also hope that it won't have to come to that, either, but we'll see."

"Hey, don't we know someone who practices magic, or something?"

Germany ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, but I think he practices more darker arts... Or, tries to, anyway. I'll search for someone who can actually _help. _Um... I _do _have a request for you, Prussia."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Would you, or Canada, keep America company when he's conscious, and I'm not around? He doesn't want to be alone, and, well, I don't exactly _want _him to be alone, right now."

Prussia smiled. "Yeah, we can keep him company! I'll just have somebody send Canada to this room, once he's done with lessons."

"Well, I'm not going to leave, right now. Lie back down, America." America oblidged. Germany twirled his fingers in America's hair. "I'll look for a mage, if this continues after a few days. I won't bring the mage home, until mister Vogel comes back, though. I want them to work together. I think that would be best, for America."

"That makes sense. Alright, so, do you need something, America?"

America heard his name, and looked back at Prussia. "Hm?"

"Do you need something? I'm gonna leave, since Germany will be here. So, do you need something?"

"Um..." America thought, for a second. "Some water? I'm a little thirsty."

"Sure! I'll be right back~!" Prussia ran out of the room.

America raised his eyebrows. "I don't need water that badly..."

Germany sighed. "Prussia's just like that. Again, you'll get used to it."

"Okay... Um... Thank you, for staying, and making sure I'm not left alone for more than a few minutes."

Germany smiled. "You're welcome."

APHAPHAPH

(1) Based on an actual picture I was looking at, while writing this. =3

(2) I was originally going to bring Sven back from "American Slave," but I made him a bad guy on there. I was going to have a love interest for him, buuut I decided on giving him a brother... Or a great, great, great... And that is SO not because I found a base with somebody who kind of looks like Sven, with what I'm going to make the mage look like, hugging Sven... With boobs, but I'll just remove them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eris Van Helsing No problem! Also, I KNOW! WHAT THE HELL?! DX**

(And...Yes,forthefirstone,butyoudidn' 'sinthedescription.)

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

...

"THOSE PANTS, AND THOSE SHOES, SAYS THAT YOU FUCK BUTT!"

APHAPHAPH

Germany woke up next to an empty side of the bed. He sighed, and rolled out of bed. The person who was guarding the room left, as well. He walked to the closest bathroom. The person who was guarding the bedroom, was sitting behind America, who had his face over the toilet.

"Again? This is the fourth day, in a row."

"Good morning, sir. Um... I left my post, to check on America, since he was running off pretty quickly."

"Thank you, for that." Germany pulled America away from the toilet, and leaned him against the wall. "I think I can take over from here." The man nodded, and left the two alone. "I'm going to see if I can get a doctor, and a mage, today."

America hid his face against Germany's shoulder, and started crying. "I am so SICK of this! I'll do ANYTHING, if it will stop me from being so sick every day!"

"I'm sorry, but I really _am _going to have to go. I think that Prussia's still asleep, but there's still plently of people around, to stay with you, while I'm gone."

America hugged Germany's arm. "I don't want to leave."

"America, I have to go. I have to get someone to look at you."

America groaned, and let go of Germany's arm. "Fine! It's probably something _you _did to me, anyway! Why don't you just kill me, or something?" America snapped, suddenly. "I would rather be dead, than spend the rest of my life like this."

Germany's eyes widened. "No! Why would you say that?!"

"Because it's true! Would YOU want to spend the rest of your life, vomiting at least three times a day? I get hungry, but I can't eat..." He started breathing heavily.

"Let's get you some water. I don't think you should come with me, but you're not going to be left alone." Germany picked America up. "I shouldn't be gone for too long. I promise." America was lowered back down onto the bed. A thick blanket covered him up to his shoulders. "The person who helped you out before, will stay here with you, until I'm back, or until Prussia is awake. That's assuming that he'll check up on you. Which, he most likely will."

"Why can't I just go with you? I want to see more than this house."

"You're sick! I won't let you go out when you're like this! I _will _show you Germany, sometime, but not right now."

Germany left, just as man who was guarding the room stepped in. "Hi~! Are you feeling any better, now?"

America nodded. "A little. Thank you, for helping me out, before."

"No problem!"

"Um... I think I'm going to go to sleep, if that's okay."

"Of course it is! You need to rest, after all. I can't leave, but I'll look outside of the door, so I'm still keeping guard."

"Thank you." America rolled over so it didn't seem like the man was there, even though he knew that he wasn't being stared at.

aphaphaph

_"America." _America looked up at a beautiful girl, and smiled. The woman smiled back. _"Good morning, America."_

_ "Good morning, Sayen." _He sat up. _"And how are you doing, this morning?"_

_ "Good. Food is ready."_

_ "That's good, because I'm hungry."_

_ "By the way, I got a mage, and a doctor."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "You should wake up."_

America raised an eyebrow. _"But, I'm already awake."_

Sayen started pushing against America's shoulder. "America, wake up."

_"What are you speaking... German? I didn't think you knew any German."_

"America!"

America jumped. _"What?!"_ He screamed.

"Are you awake, now? I have the mage, and Dominik."

"Oh, um..." America stared up at Germany. Dominik, and a lady with red hair, were standing behind him.

"Hello, again." Dominik smiled apologectically. "I'm sorry, for having to wake you, but I need you to sit up, please." America pushed his body up, so his back was against the headboard of the bed. "Alright. Open your mouth."

America opened his mouth. His tongue was pushed down, with a stick, so Dominik could inspect the inside of his mouth. The stick was pulled out, and two fingers pressed against his neck.

"His heart rate is a bit fast, though I don't think I can find anything else, that's wrong. Not unless someone else was sick, today?"

"No. We haven't eaten today, and he was still the only one who was sick for the past few days."

Dominik sighed. "Alright. Miss Marina, can you look inside of him?"

The girl nodded, and sat down on the bed. "Alright. I'm going to be touching your stomach, okay?"

America blushed, slightly. "Okay." Marina slipped her hand up America's robe, and placed it on his stomach. She closed her eyes, and her hand started glowing. America gasped, and tried getting away. _"Wh-What?!"_

"You're going to have to trust her, America." He heard Germany say.

"What is she doing?!"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what we meant, when we said "mage," did you? A mage is someone who practice magic. "Magic" is kind of hard to explain, um... But, she's trying to use magic. Again, you're just going to have to trust her. She knows what she's doing."

"I'm going to have to ask you to be silent, and stay still, please. Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to do anything."

America took some deep breaths, to calm himself down. "Okay..." He whispered. Marina's hand started glowing, again. They stayed quiet for a while, before Marina gasped.

"Did you find something?" Germany asked. Marina pushed down on America's stomach, slightly, and kept it there for a few seconds, before pulling back.

"May I talk to you alone, Germany?"

"Um... Sure? We can just step into the hallway, if you want. I can get the guard to stay in here, for the time being."

"That..." Marina hesitated, for a second. "Yeah, sure." Marina, and Germany stepped out of the room. Marina was still pretty hesitant, even when they were alone.

"Well? What did you want to tell me?"

"Um, well... Some male nations, though a little rare... I mean, I have some friends who inspected other nations, before. Um... Well... I'm just gonna say it." She took a deep breath. "America is pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

If this seems like I continued from the last chapter, and decided to end it short, instead of having one big chapter, it's because that's exactly what I did.

Oh, and I almost forgot to mention this- I was thinking that America's body would kind of be like, in the picture (on DeviantART) "How Mpreg Works..." by "Lovelyday." But, without the vagina part. Ya' know. For Y!Gallery.

APHAPHAPH

There was a pause, which worried Marina. "Um... He's... What?"

"Some male nations have a uterus. This includes America, who is pregnant."

"America is pregnant... Like how a girl is pregnant?"

"Yes, um... I can tell Dominik, who should be able to remove the baby, as well as the uterus. America doesn't even have to know."

"No!" Germany yelled, suddenly. "No. I... Is there a way, to make sure that the baby is born, safely?"

"Well, um... If you have me, or another mage, to check on it, everyday. Having a doctor around will help, as well. Tending to his needs will be important, but not exactly necessary, depending on what it is. I would talk to a doctor, like Dominik, and probably read some pregnancy books. Oh, and stock up on all kinds of different food."

"Okay... I'm going to have to think about this. Can uh... Can you help me explain this to America?"

"Yeah. Just let me talk to Dominik about this. You can start, if you want. Otherwise, I'll be back to talk to America with you, in a matter of minutse, I'm sure."

Germany nodded, and walked back into the room. He sat down on the bed.

"Is he okay?" Dominik asked. Germany jerked his head towards Marina.

"I'll explain everything to you, out here." Marina practically dragged Dominik out of the bedroom.

"Is everything okay with me?" America asked.

Germany sighed. "Yes, and you should stay okay, if we take good enough fcare of you, for nine months. Um... Assuming that you will only have one."

"I... What?" His eyes widened. "Nine months?! What's wrong with me?!"

"Nothing's wrong with you. Um... A few male nations- key word being "nations-" have a... You wouldn't know what a "uterus" is, would you?"

"Um... No, I don't."

"Um... Pregnancy? Infant? Baby? ...Child?"

"I'm sorry."

"Um... You know what a "person" is, right?"

"A person is, like... What Dominik is, and... Other humans. Right?"

"Yes, um... You know how a woman will carry a person inside of her, right?"

"Um... Y-Yeah." America had a bad feeling.

"Well, the baby would be staying inside of the woman's uterus... Well, that's how it usually goes- with a woman. Some male nations, however, will a uterus, making it possible for a male nation to hold a child, which is called "pregnancy."

America balled his hands into fists. "Um..."

Marina and Dominik walked back in. "Do you need help?" Marina asked.

"Maybe, in a second. I think I got him to understand what "pregnancy" is. In fact, I think he already have an idea of what I'm going to tell him." He looked at America. "Do you understand, what I'm about to tell you?"

America smiled nervously. "No... No, I don't. I... How..? How the hell would I... And we... Only once... And... How would I NOT know until now?! I don't want this! Especially not HIS!" He pointed at Germany. "How the hell can you be so calm about this, anyway?! And... Why me? Why not you, or... I don't know..."

"Everything is going to be different now." Germany sat on the bed. "Well, first of all, I am _not _going to have a bastard child. We will have a marriage ceremony- which is when two people are symbolically connected for life."

America's eyes widened. He jumped out of bed. "No! Th-That... I can't- I don't love you! Hell, I _hate _you! I can't, um... Well, not with you, anyway!" He backed away, until he hit a wall.

Germany sighed, and walked up in front of him. He grabbed his face with both hands. "Look at me, America." America reluctantly obeyed. "You will be treated **much **differently, than you were before. Whatever you need, you will only have to ask, and, depending on what that is, you will get."

"America..."

Germany closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Even if I wanted to send you there, the ride there wouldn't be good for the child. The ship would be unsanitary, and there would be a very limited amount of food, just to start on the problems..."

"Why do you want a baby, anyway?!" America snapped. "Were you PLANNING on this, or something?!"

"No! Not at all!" America flinched. His eyes were closed shut, and he was facing the ground. Germany stepped backwards, to take a few, deep breaths. "I'm sorry, for yelling. I don't know why, but I _do _like the idea of being a father."

America slid down to the floor. Germany squatted down in front of him. America's eyes widened. "No!" He started kicking towards Germany. "Go away! Just... Go, away! Leave me alone!" He covered his ears with his hands.

Germany stood back up, and sat on the bed, while watching America, curled up into himself, and crying. He waved his hand towards the door, to Marina and Dominik. They left the two alone. They shut the door behind them.

"I haven't had enough time to think about this, but I do want this child. It's our child, though unexpected. You will be my wife, and you will be treated as such. You will never be treated as a slave, or servant, ever again. I'll protect you."

"Leave me alone..."

Germany held his forehead, with his hands. His albows were resting on his arms. "You can't be alone right now, remember?"

They sat there in silence, for a while. America calmed down a little, after about fifteen minutes. "Germany?"

Germany raised his head. "Yes?"

"May I see Germany, please?"

Germany smiled. "Are you sure you have the energy, for that?"

"May I try?" America stood up, and walked towards Germany. "Please?"

"I'm going to start carrying you, if you get tired. I will have to ask Prussia, if he has any extra shoes, but..." Germany's pupils dilated, a little. "We're going to have to tell him, and there's no doubt in my mind that he's going to tell everyone." America tensed up, a little. "But, I think we should focus on showing you Germany."

America smiled, a little. "Thank you." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

America covered his eyes from the sun, the second he stepped outside. "We should probably get you your own shoes, first." Germany moved the curtain to the inside of the carriage aside. "Do you need help, to get inside?"

America crawled inside of the carriage, without a problem. Germany scooted inside with him, and held America in his arms. "We'll be walking around, before too long. They're just going to take us to a big shopping area by horse."

America leaned the back of his head against Germany's chest, and closed his eyes. Germany's body felt warm, in the shaded area. Germany rubbed his hand against America's stomach. "This is amazing." He whispered.

"Do you think that Canada is also...?" America couldn't finish that sentence.

"I don't know. Maybe, but probably not. Marina said that a male nation, being able to get pregnant, is kind of rare. That means that I'm very lucky."

"I'm not!" America started crying. "I can't get a girl pregnant, no matter how many times I try, but you take me by force once, and I get pregnant?!"

Germany's eyes widened. "Wait a second, what was that?!"

"I can't get a girl pregnant! I tried, so many times, but..." He started wiping his face against Ludwig's chest.

"Was the girl human? Nations can't get humans pregnant. Only nations can get pregnant from other nations."

America opened his eyes. "What...? Seriously? I didn't know that!"

"That's probably why there's so few nations, compared to humans."

"Oh." They sat there in silence, for a second. "Um... "Child," and "baby," are the same thing, right?"

"Not exactly. A baby is usually someone who can't walk, or even crawl. Someone who is so small... Once the child is about a year and a half, it would be called a "toddler." Though, a "child" can be considered as a baby, all the way to adulthood. Even more than that, in a mental way. Take Prussia, for example..."

"So, then... Am I going to learn more German for the next nine months?"

"Yes. Now that we know what this is, we will be able to control it, so you don't feel as bad. While we're out, I'm going to buy a few more books, and a lot of different types of food, for you. You don't have to worry about eating too much. You can have the amount of food you'll need. There's no limit."

America started chuckling to himself. "I'm really pregnant...We're seriously having a baby, and I'm going to be your wife? I just got forced here, and already..."

"I know." Germany sighed. "I know, but again, everything is going to be a lot different, from how it was going to be. It was probably going to be a little slow, eventually. That's depending on what "slow" is, to you, of course. Though, an unexpected pregnancy, and marriage, is a bit too fast, for everyone. If it helps, at all, though, I was planning on having the wedding- what we call the the marriage ceremony- in about four months, from now. 'Not right away."

America sighed in relief. He shifted his body around, to get comfortable. He stared down, at his feet. "So then, Canada's going to spend the rest of his life, as a... A... What did you call it? A slave? But not me?"

Ludwig chuckled softly. "I doubt it. Prussia really likes Canada, and I think Canada likes him back. Prussia's not really the type to seriously hurt anyone, who doesn't deserve it. They're probably going to be very happy, together."

"He's lucky. Though, I guess I'd rather be in this position, if it will keep someone else from suffering.."

Germany gritted his back teeth together. "You know, I had to take you by force, as a nation, claiming another nation. You weren't going to "become one" with Germany cooperatively, so I had to make you mine."

"So?! Wouldn't you still have touched and..." America covered his face with his hands. Germany tightened his hug on America's body.

"Things _are _going to be different, for you."

America started wiping his eyes against Germany's sleeve. "You hurt me..."

"I know." Germany kissed the top of his head. "I promise, I won't hurt you, anymore. I won't even let anyone else hurt you. I'll protect you."

America scoffed. _'How am I supposed to trust him.' _He sighed._ 'But what other choice do I even have?'_ The carriage finally stopped. "We're here?" He guessed.

"Yes." Germany got out of the carriage, first, so he could help America out. "I can't remember, if I already told you this, but anything you want, I'll get, for you."

America felt out of place, when he started walking around. His wrists was taken in Germany's hand. He groaned. Apparently, he groaned a little too loudly, though, because Germany heard it.

"I have to make sure that you don't get lost, here."

America nodded. There were more people in the area, than he's ever seen in America. At least, that's what it seemed like, to him. He was dragged from street shop, to street shop. He stopped, when he spotted something.

Germany looked at what America was staring at. It was a small, whale-looking toy. "That's cute. Do you think that our child will like it?"

America tensed up, when he heard "our child." "I-I don't know. Maybe? It's cute, like you said. Um... What is it, exactly?"

"It's a whale. Have you ever seen a whale, before?"

"Once."

"Really?" Germany sounded like he was surprised.

America grunted in reply. He picked it up, to inspect it further. He liked the beady eyes. It almost looked like it was staring at him, in the sunlight. He put it back down, but Germany picked it back up.

Pink dusted America's cheek. "I don't really..."

Germany smiled down at him. "I think being attached to something is normal, for a pregnant wo... Well, for a pregnant person." He wasn't exactly sure on that, but that was why they were out- so he could get books on pregnancy.

America held his new toy throughout the rest of the little trip outside. He _was _attached to the whale. He was getting tired. He started breathing heavily. They were about to leave the store they were currently in, before he finally collapsed.

"America!" Germany screamed. He was picked up. Soft, worry-filled eyes stared down at him. "Are you okay?!" America nodded. Germany sighed, in relief. "I'm not letting you down, until we make it back to the carriage, okay?" America nodded, again.

He felt hot, and dehydrated. He was set inside of the carriage, before Germany crawled in. America rested his head on Germany's lap, to use as a pillow. He fell to a dreamless sleep, during the ride home.

APHAPHAPH

This is still a little different from what I normally do, aaand I like it. I'm a little surprised at myself, to be honest. ("Surprised," as in "I'm not getting bored," or "'not getting into it.")


	9. Chapter 9

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Prussia started writing in a blank book, while humming to himself. Canada was being taught by Dieter. He had no idea where Germany, or America were, exactly, but he didn't think much about it. He knows that America was with Germany, and that's what was important.

'I hope he feels better, today.' He thought to himself. 'And I hope that they finally found out what-' That thought was cut off, when Germany walked in, while carrying America. "H-Holy crap!" He set the book down, and stood up. "What happened? Do you know what it is, now?"

"He just got tired. He's probably hungry, but I'm going to let him sleep, right now. And yes, we know what has been making him sick, now. I'll explain, after I send him to bed." Germany started walking away.

"Oh... Alright." Prussia was worried. 'Why can't he just tell me now?' He wondered if hearing it, would make him yell, and wake America up. Though, it wasn't like nations could die from a disease.

Germany walked back inside of the room. He sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. "Um..." He wasn't sure how to start.

"Well? What is it? Why do you look so nervous?"

Germany opened his mouth, and closed it again. He cleared his voice, and looked down at the floor. "Um... I... Guess, that... That you're going to be a brother in-law, as well as an uncle."

Prussia stared at him for a moment. "Wh... What?"

"The mage I hired said that some male nations have a uterus. America is one of those nations. She found an infant, inside of him, meaning that he's pregnant."

Prussia sat back down, and tangled his fingers together. "Alright. What the hell is seriously wrong with him? Why would you tell me something like _that_?"

"Because it's true. I'm going to be a father, meaning that you're going to be an uncle. He's going to be a mother, and he's going to be my wife."

He stared at his brother's face. "Oh fuck. You're fucking serious about this. This... You're... Shit... Fuck! I invited Spain and France over, to meet Canada, and America, but... What now?! What are we going to do?!"

"Again, we are going to be getting married. I bought a few books on pregnancy, and I'm getting a lot of different food shipped over here by carriage. He's going to be treated as my wife. 'Not my slave."

"And you're keeping it?"

Germany shot a look of disbelief towards Prussia. "Yes, I'm keeping it!"

Prussia held his hands up. "Woah! Okay! I'm sorry for offending you!"

Germany sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out from this, and if I'm stressed out, than what will that make America? I already know that stress isn't good for the baby. I'm really trying not to show it, aruond America, but... I'm... I'm going to be a father. I _can't _just let it be killed off! It's my child! I don't think I could _ever _forgive myself, if anything happened to it!"

Prussia rested his head against his hand. "So, after the child is born, America's life will be...?"

"How do you think? We'll be parents. I'm not going to go back to hurting him, and making him do what I want him to do. I said that everything will be different, and I meant that it will be different, forever."

"What about Spain and France? Will I have to tell them that they can't see America? I mean, that's okay. I just don't know what to do."

"That's his choice. If he wants to meet your weird... Though, saying that feels like I'm under exaggerating. But, weird, friends of yours, than he may."

Prussia smiled softly, all of a sudden. "Hey, America."

Germany's eyes widened, and he turned around. America was using the wall, to keep him balanced. "What are you doing, out of bed?!"

"I'm hungry. You said that I can have whatever I need, and I need food."

"Y-Yeah, I did say that, didn't I?" Germany was hoping that America didn't hear what he told Prussia about him, being nervous about the baby. "What do you want?"

"Um... I want... Damn it..." America stared at the ceiling. "Pa... Patatoes?"

Germany smiled. "We have plenty of potatoes. We always do. Do you want them cooked in a certain way?"

"No thanks. Um... But um... How about milk? I mean, do you have any?"

"Yes. We'll be having much more food, in a little bit." Germany led America to the dining area. Dieter, and Canada were still there. "I'll be right back." He kissed America's cheek, before leaving.

"A-Are you okay?" Canada asked.

America's eyes widened. "Um, uh..." He looked away.

"Hey, yeah. How are you doing, America? I haven't been able to teach you anything! We can start now, if you want."

"I... I dunno." He almost started crying.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Germany came back, with the promised food, and glass of milk. America looked up at him. "I, um... They want to know..."

Germany sighed. "Well, they're going to find out, sometime."

"Y-You won't leave, after you tell them, will you?"

Germany smirked, for a second. "Not if you don't want me to leave. Um..." He sighed, again. "America's is fine. He's just... He's pregnant."

They were pretty quiet for a while, minus America's chewing. Dieter eventually started stuttering. "H-How?! He's... A man!"

"He's a male nation. Some of them _can _get pregnant." Canada's silence was worrying him. "Canada, you should be safe. You haven't been sick, like America, have you? We can get you check, real quick, if you want. Otherwise, we can wait until after your language lesson."

Canada didn't say anything, still. Germany could tell that he was thinking, though. "Where's Prussia..?"

"I... I'll just get Marina, after America's done eat..." America pushed the clean plate, and empty glass, away. "Well, I guess, right now." He stood up, so he could help America stand up, as well. "Unless you need something else?" He looked down at America, who shook his head.

"I'm okay, for now. Should um... Should I stick around, for the language lesson, though? I mean, since I'm here, and I'm feeling okay, right now."

"I... I'm sorry, America. I don't think I'll be able to focus on lessons, right now." Dieter said, truthfully. America nodded.

"I understand." America stood up, and started following Germany. He didn't know what else he should do. He knew that he could talk to Prussia, who, no doubt, has some questions. "May I talk to Prussia?" He asked.

"What about?"

America looked at the floor. "You know, about the... Pregnancy. I'm sure he has a lot of questions. I'm sure I can't answer a whole lot, but I can try. Plus, it's something to do, while you're getting Marina."

"Alright. If you want. I'm sure he'll like to talk to you, too."

America smiled. "Thank you." He ran off, to see Prussia. "Um, hey, Prussia..?"

Prussia looked up at America from his, still mostly blank, book. "Yeah?"

America sighed. "Um... Do you want to talk? I mean, do you have any questions? I'll answer what I can."

"Um, yeah. Um..." Prussia stood up. "Sit down! I'll just move the other seat, so we're closer to each other."

America sat down in Prussia's chair. "Thank you..."

"Alright, so..." Prussia cleared his voice. "So, um, you're... Pregnant, huh?"

"I guess so..."

"And... And you're okay with that? I mean... You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. Um... I don't really... I mean, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. The only good thing that's coming from this, is that Germany's been treating me much better, already, ever since we found out this morning. This child is saving me from a life of pain, and I'm happy for that... I just don't really know what to do, exactly."

"So then... What about Canada..?"

"Germany's getting the mage he hired right now, to check."

"What are you feelings, on becoming the wife, of the person who did this to you, by force? I mean, yeah, I understand _why _he would want to do this, but... I mean... No. Never mind. I won't make you think about that. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be his wife..." America started crying.

Prussia started panicking, a little. "N-No! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, for making you cry!"

"What did you do?!" Germany snapped. Prussia jumped (though he would never admit it) and stood up from his seat.

"I didn't mean to! And, dammit, can't you like, not sneak up on me, next time, or something? Canada's not pregnant, is he?"

"Answer my question, first!"

America stood up, and walked towards Germany. "It's okay. It's not his fault. He's just worried about me. Um... Is Canada pregnant? Or can he get that way?"

Germany sighed. "I don't know, yet. Marina's checking that right now. I was thinking that Prussia would want to hear the news right away, from her."

"Oh, alright..." Prussia stood up, and followed Germany to the dining area, where Canada was, still. He saw the woman's hand on Canada's stomach. "So... Am I gonna be a daddy?" He asked.

Marina pulled away, and shook her head. "Nope. He doesn't have a uterus, like America does. Like I said before, though- a male nation with a uterus, is kind of rare."

Prussia sighed in relief. "Okay... That makes sense, I guess. I mean, he would be sick, like America, if he was pregnant. Still, it's nice to know that there WON'T be a chance of it, ever happening to Canada."

"Well, we _could _have removed a uterus, if there was one. "We," being the doctor, Dominik, and I, but I guess we don't need to."

"I guess not. Though, I'm still going to be an uncle. The most awesome one in the world, at that." He smiled. "I'll do anything I can, to help out."

"S... So will I!" Canada said.

"Thank you." America said. He started getting tired, again. "I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"I'll walk you to bed." Germany offered. America nodded, and let himself be lead into the bedroom by Germany.


	10. Chapter 10

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Marina's a HELL of a mage/doctor, if she can tell that America's pregnant NOW... Maybe she could see the egg with the sperm... I am weird, I know.

Oh, and um... Related to the pregnancy topic... An old family friend of mine, got her wife pregnant... With one testical. He had to get one removed, because he got cancer on/in it...(?)

When I asked my aunt "how," she smirked and said, "you know!" So I told her, what the family friend told me, and my seven year old cousin- who was just STANDING RIGHT THERE, without me knowing! Said, "he had a tentacle removed?"

My reply was like: "...Yes?"

APHAPHAPH

America rubbed his stomach. One week. He's already gone through one week, out of forty. He didn't want to leave the bed. He felt like the bed was pulling him in, like two opposite magnets.

Germany came inside of the room, with the book Dieter gave him. America sat up. This has become sort of a daily ritual, for him. He's been doing okay, with pronouciation. Germany sat down, next to him. "I think we'll work on writing, today. Learning how to write, will help you learn how to read, as well. I grabbed some paper, and a quil. I'll have to leave for a second, to get some ink, as well, but you can review, until I get back." He pulled out a piece of paper, and a quil, from the book. "You can use the book, to write on. Unless, you'd rather write on the dresser?"

"'Whatever works..."

aphaphaph

Later, that day, during dinner, Prussia brought something up. "So... What are you going to name the kid?"

Germany stopped eating, for a moment. "Well..." He look at America. "What would _you _want our child to be named?"

America gritted his teeth together. He still didn't like hearing "our child." Especially not from Germany. Still, he sighed, and paused. "Um... I don't know... Why don't you name it?"

"How about one of you pick a name for a girl, and another one of you, pick a name, for a boy?" Prussia suggested. "Then, I can make fun of Germany, if it's a boy!"

Germany almost stabbed his fork through the ceramic plate his food was on. "Dammit, Prussia! This is _not _a game!"

"Maybe not..." Prussia smirked. "But it makes you mad, for a few seconds!" Canada couldn't help, but giggle to himself.

"Um... Shikoba. It can be a male, or female, name."

"Shikoba?" Germany repeated. "Well, we still have plenty of time, to think about it, but "Shikoba" is a nice sounding name."

"Or maybe "Wayna," if it's a boy. That name means "young," and it's from the tribe that I stayed in, the longest. "Shikoba" means um... The... Things that birds have. They fall off, sometimes, and... Quills, I think."

"Actually, I think the word you're thinking of, is "feather," which just makes the name cuter, I think."

Germany nodded in agreement. "Especially if the child is a girl, I think."

America started poking his food. "How would the child's social life be like? Would it be rejected, for having two males as parents? Or, will it be popular, for being born from a male? Or, will it be shunned, because of that?"

"If you're referring to school, Dieter will take care of that. I will not have him, or her, go to a public school."

"I meant, people in general. 'Not just children."

Germany paused to think, for a moment. "I'm... Not sure..."

America stood up from his seat, and started running towards the bathroom. Germany stood up, and ran after him.

"Is there a way, to help him feel any better?"

Prussia sighed. "Not really. We can try, but... Well, sometimes he'll crave something, but the food won't cooperate with his stomach. Our cooks are the best in the area, but that doesn't mean that they can feed a pregnant wom... Man, and avoid any trouble completely. They can try, but it won't work..."

APHAPHAPH

I'm gonna skip to a couple weeks, next, I think... I don't really want to rush, but at the same time, I don't want this to be slow, either. Like... This chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Well... I guess, I'm not gonna have such a big time skip, after all... At least, not yet.

APHAPHAPH

Prussia wanted Canada to sit on his lap, today. He was expecting guests, and he wanted to show off Canada to them.

"They really want to meet you. They're both kind of weird, in their own ways. France is a huge pervert, but he's really nice. Spain... Is just weird, and kind of oblivious, but also nice."

Germany scoffed. "France keeps on molesting Spain, and Spain doesn't even notice it." He sighed. "But, otherwise, they _are_ nice to people, and I don't think France would touch you, knowing that you belong to Prussia. I think he would get killed, if he even tried. Especially in front of Prussia."

Canada whimpered, and wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders. "Hey! Don't scare him! France isn't _that _bad!"

"I wasn't trying to scare him. I was trying to warn him."

Prussia sighed, and held Canada close to him. "He won't do anything to you. He won't even try. He _does _know better. He touches Spain, _because _Spain is so oblivious. Again, they are both pretty weird."

"Like _you're _one to talk."

"Shut up!"

"Aw~! Brotherly love!"

Canada gasped, and Prussia looked towards where he heard the voice. "Hey. 'Don't bother knocking on the front door, or anything."

The blond man completely ignored him. "What a cutie! How do I get a cutie like him, and Romano, to wrap his arms around me?"

Prussia smirked. "Well, not touching them in their sleep, will help."

"I don't do that!" Both Prussia, and the brunet man behind the blond, starting snickering. "You two are asses!"

"You would like it, if we were, wouldn't you?"

Germany sighed, loudly. "See what I mean?"

"Anway, the brown haired one is Spain, and the blond is France."

France nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It is..." Spain agreed. "But... Aren't their two of you?"

"Yes, but he's asleep right now, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bother him. In fact, I'll hurt anyone who does."

"It wouldn't hurt, to just look at him. Would it?" Spain asked.

"I said _no!_" Germany snapped. "He hasn't been feeling well, lately."

"Oh, he's sick?" France tilted his head. "That's too bad! Do you know what it is he is sick with?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't feel like explaining it right now. It's not contagious, so you don't have to... Well, France will probably have to worry." Prussia started snickering, again.

"Wh-What? Why me?! Why is Prussia laughing?!"

"What if _I _explain everything, instead?"

Germany sighed. "Fine, but not in this room. I don't want to be around, to answer anyone's questions. I'm just trying to read."

France tried to steal a peek at what Germany was reading, though he couldn't read in German, nearly as much as he could speak it. Germany seemed to have spotted this, because he turned, so France couldn't see the book's cover, anymore.

"Well then, come on! I'll just explain in the dining room. Or, my bedroom. Wherever will work, just as long as it's not in here, apparently."

"Let's go to your room, then." Spain suggested. He knew that his room, and Germany's room, wasn't too far apart from each other.

"Alright." Prussia stood up, with Canada still in his arms, and started walking away. "I'll lead the way."

Spain and France followed him, until they got close to Germany's room. Spain grabbed Prussia's shoulder. "Wait."

Prussia turned to look at him. "What?"

"Isn't this your brother's room?" Spain pointed to the door.

"Yeah..." Prussia said. 'That's strange. It's usually guarded... Though, America knows where the bathroom is, now. He also knows better, than to try to leave...'

"Well, it _wouldn't _hurt, if we just took a peek at America's face, would it?"

"No, but again, Germany will kill anyone, who wakes America up. Would you really like to take your chances? Even _if _America wasn't in there, he _still _wouldn't want anyone to look inside of his room, since it's, well... His room."

"Come on. It will be real quick..." Spain slowly opened the door. France held his breath, until he realized that the door wouldn't make a sound. America facing the wall, meaning that his back was facing Spain. Spain slowly sneaked around the bed, to see his face. "Aw~! He's so cute..." He whispered, to himself.

France had to take a peek, now. France walked around the bed, to see. 'He is cute. Would this be what Canada would look like, in his sleep? They look alike. Almost as though they are... Wait a second...' France tried dragging Spain out of the room, but it was too late. America's eyes fluttered opened, and he screamed, at the sight of two strangers looming over him. He backed up, until he fell off of the bed.

"Ameri-" Prussia was cut off.

"Who the hell are you?!" America pointed to France, and Spain.

"Shit!" France swore, and dragged Spain out of the bedroom. They both started running towards the front door, but Germany was standing in the hallway.

"What did I _just _tell you two?!"

Spain whimpered. "I... Well..."

"W-Well, your room was_ right there_, so Spain decided to take a little look. I tried to stop him, but-"

"Don't pin all of this on me!"

"I TOLD you two, not to go in there!" Prussia stood behind them.

"Well, you could have tried to actually _stop _us!"

"I didn't want to wake America up! I thought you two knew better!"

America walked up to Prussia. "Who are these two people?"

"Don't worry about these two. They're stupid friends of Prussia, and they're going to be DEAD, soon." France, and Spain, whimpered.

"What?! Why?!" America was about to run in front of them, to protect them, but Prussia pulled him back.

"He's not serious. He's just mad as them, more than I am, for waking you up, and making you scream."

"Oh. I don't think they were _trying _to wake me up, though."

"Maybe not, but they _were _watching you sleep."

"We just wanted to see what America looks like, since you said, in your letter, taht he looks a lot like Canada!" France looked at America. "I'm sorry, for waking you up, when you're sick, by the way."

"Sick?" America repeated. "No, actually... I feel better, than I usually do, at the moment. I haven't been sick for a few days now, actually."

"What?! Then why would Germany say..?"

"They don't know, America."

"We don't know what?" France asked. Germany sighed. "We'll explain, but first..." He fisted his hand, and drew back his arm...

aphaphaph

"So, basically, Germany, got America pregnant? So now, they are going to be getting married, so the child's not a bastard? And were you ever going to tell us this?"

"I knew that you would find out, somehow, anyway, so I wasn't going to tell you, until you two got here. Though, I was kind of hoping that Spain could see with both of his eyes, and that France could talk properly, without blood spilling out of his mouth. And that's why I told you two to _leave America alone._"

Spain ignored the comment at the end. "Well, we would probably be more surprised, if we weren't in so much pain, right now."

"Again... Um... Do you need some ice, France?" France nodded.

"I-I can get that!" Canada stood up, but Prussia pulled him back down.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." Prussia stood up, and left the room. Canada ran over to Germany, and America.

"They won't hurt you." Germany promised.

"So... Should we tell everyone, that America's pregnant?"

"That _would_ save me a lot of time. Though, that would also mean that everyone will want to visit Germany, so they can see for their selves."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Germany sighed. "No, but it _would _be annoying."

"I think that I would like to see other nations..." America said, truthfully. "That way, I know of more of the world."

"Are you sure? I mean, you _know _what just happened. You woke up to it."

"I know, but it would still be nice. I would have to know them, eventually, anyway, right?

"I suppose you are... Just keep in mind that there's a lot of them. If you ever get annoyed by them visiting, let me know."

"Okay." America hugged Germany, almost unintentionally. (The key word is, "almost") "Thank you."

Germany felt some pride, when America hugged him. "You're welcome."

APHAPHAPH

It's Christmas in Canada!

Canada: "What?!"

Guess what I'm watching! =D

Guess what I should be doing! You're probably wrong, because you probably didn't know that I should get off of my South Park-loving ass, and take my pills!

Oh, and I think THAT should clear up any other chapters of them having to explain to other nations...

...

"CHOCOLATE!"


	12. Chapter 12

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

Three weeks, already. It was amazing, to think that something was growing inside of him. He rubbed his stomach. It was grown to the point where people can tell, if they are told that he is pregnant. Though, people could always mistake it, for simply gaining weight. Which would make sense, since he's a male.

Marina said that she could see the embryo, forming slowly. It was barely there, but he was definitely pregnant with a child. There was no doubt about it. 'Not that anyone doubted it, in the first place. It was still nice, to officially know.

It was confusing, though. He should hate Germany, for doing this to him. He should hate Germany, for having people take him from his happy life, so he could take advantage of him. But, ever since they knew that he was pregnant, he has been treated like a queen. He was worried that, once the child is born, his role would be to mother the child, and nothing else. He was afraid that the kindness would be gone.

He didn't want to be treated differently, as soon as his child was born. Just the thought made him teary-eyed. He wanted to be treated equally to Germany. He was told that he would be reated as the wife of Germany, but part of him doubted it.

America had to run out of the room...

aphaphaph

America was alone, in the bathroom, this time. He heaved over the toilet bowl. He jumped, when he felt a hand on his back. Germany pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry." He said.

America started crying. "Sorry?!" You raped me, got me pregnant, and then you say that you're _sorry_?!"

"I was talking about startling you. I'm sorry, for startling you."

"What are you saying? That you're _not _sorry for taking me by force, and getting me pregnant?!"

"The pregnant thing was unintentional, and you know that! And, no, to be completely honest. I'm not sorry for taking advantage of you. I knew that I would at least, _have to, _to make you apart of Germany."

America's eyes dilated. He pushed Germany out of the way, and ran out of the bathroom. 'That... I can't fucking _believe it_! Though, why not? He made it clear that, if it weren't for this baby, I would forever be sitting at his feet...'

"America!" Germany started running after him.

"Leave me ALONE!" America slammed the bedroom door shut.

Germany opened the door. "America-"

"Go. Away."

Germany gritted his teeth. "Fine!" He shouted out in rage. "I just wanted to help! I was going to ask, if I could get you anything!" He didn't get an answer. He slammed the door behind him, in anger.

America grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He didn't know why he cared that he just made Germany angry. He still got what he wanted, but he was upset.

"It's his fucking fault that I'm like this! I shouldn't care what he thinks! I hate him! I hate him so..." He completely broke down, with his face pressed against the pillow.

aphaphaph

"What the hell was that?!" Prussia asked. "I heard shouting!"

Germany sighed. "America snapped at me, so I kind of snapped back..."

"Wh... What?! Why the hell would you... He isn't stressed out enough?!"

"I'm not exactlly proud of myself! But, he wants to be alone, right now. I'm going to let him, and myself, cool down, before I try talking to him, again. Though, I'm almost afraid that it would make him even more stressed out, than he is now."

"Then don't do it!"

"Well, I _have _to do it, sometime! I'll see how he's feeling, before showing him the engagement ring. It should be done, by now."

_That _took Prussia by surprise. "Oh... Um... Can we come with? I think Canada should see a bit more of Germany, and you're leaving, anyway, so..."

"I would like it, if someone was here, for America. In case he comes out."

"Shouldn't that be _your _job? We'll go get the ring, instead. Just tell us where it is, and I'll pick it up, for you."

Germany sighed. "Fine! Go ahead. I should probably read, anyway." He sat down on the chair with his book already on the armrest. 'Since I can't keep myself from stressing America out, apparently...'

aphaphaph

America came out of the bedroom, about ten minutes after Prussia and Canada left, to get the ring, which was a problem, for America. That meant that he had to face Germany, alone.

He took a deep breath. "Germany?"

Germany turned his head, to see America. "Come over here, America."

America walked over to where Germany was sitting. He was pulled onto his lap, and hugged around his waist. "Um... I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry."

Germany's eyes widened, a little. "No, don't be sorry! _I'm _the one who's sorry! I didn't mean to stress you out, even more than you already are. I was also stressed out, but that doesn't excuse me from hurting you!"

America shifted his body, so he was more comfortable. "What will happen to me, after the baby's born?"

"Well, we'll be taking care of the baby. Of course, we'll get a lot of help. Marina, Dominik, Prussia, Canada... Maybe even Hungary, and Austria."

"That's all?"

Germany looked at America's face, for a second, before realizing what he meant. He sighed, and hugged America. "I don't care what you think of me. You will be my wife, and you will be treated as the wife of the nation of Germany."

America wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders. Germany could hear America take deep breaths. They were a few seconds apart, though. Germany rubbed his hand against America's back. The deep breaths were slowly becoming regular breathing.

"Hey!" Prussia barged into the room, with Canada quietly following him. "I got the thing you-" He stopped himself, when he saw America, and Germany, hugging each other. "Um..."

Germany sighed, and whispered in America's ear. "Can you get off of me?" He removed his arm from around America's body. "Prussia came back, with something that I got customly made." America nodded, and got off of America's lap. "Thank you."

Germany went up to Prussia, to snatch the tiny box that he was holding. "Thank you, brother."

Prussia smirked, mainly to himself. "You're welcome."

Germany turned to America, with a big smile on his face. "Come over here, please." America walked up to Germany, with a confused look on his face. Germany took the ring out of the box, grabbed America's left hand, and slid it over America's ring finger.

America's eyes widened, a little. He pulled back, to look at the ring. The ring itself was made out of gold, with a decent sized diamond sitting in the middle of it. "Um... Wh-Why..?" He wasn't sure what he was asking, exactly.

"It's an engagement ring. I also have the wedding ring being made, but that will show people that you are getting married."

"Oh..." America stared at the ring, for a while. 'This is a symbol of marriage? People are going to know..?' He couldn't help the tears that started falling down his face, again. Germany held him against his shoulder, to cry on it. 'Stop it... Stop being nice... I don't want to marry you...' He hugged Germany, and sobbed against his shoulder. 'Please...'

APHAPHAPH

And in marriage news, a friend of mine gave his girlfriend a promise ring. It's so weird, telling people that my friend's getting married! ...She's only eighteen! He's only twenty-one! Aaagh...


	13. Chapter 13

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Oh yeah. The last chapter (the chapter before this) was the chapter that the dream I had was based on... Well, the first part of it was, at least.

APHAPHAPH

America stared at his engagement ring. He liked holding it towards the bedroom window, so he could watch it glitter in the sun. He was being treated like a queen, because of this baby. Well, he still had to wear these dress-like robes, for the baby. Germany said that it would probably be okay for him to wear pants, but he didn't want to risk it. America agrees with him, though. He wanted the best, for the baby that saved him from having a life of slavery.

Though, that doesn't mean that he didn't hate being sick all the time. He hasn't been noticing any strange cravings, yet. (Though, he was already a bit of a glutton.) He was always tired, and he was always hungry. (Though again, _that _wasn't new.)

Germany has noticed that he would have to leave a bit more often, during the language lessons with Dieter. So, they moved the area from the dining room, to the main room of the house. It didn't help much, though. Germany was thinking that, if he didn't have to think about food, than it would be easier for him. It worked a little, at first, but he would always be sick again, before too long.

America sighed. He was getting married in almost three months, to a man he doesn't even like. He knew that the marriage was for his child's future reputation, though. He didn't want his child to be looked down upon, for anything he, or she, didn't do.

Germany walked into the room, and sat down, next to America. "Pretty."

America nodded. "It will be prettier, once it has the other ring under it, I think."

"I was talking about the entire picture, itself. You, with your beautiful, growing stomach, staring at your almost as beautiful ring in the sun."

America hummed quietly and rested his head on Germany's shoulder. "What if this was Prussia's baby?" Germany's eyes widened a little.

"What are you trying to say?" He sounded a little hurt, which made America raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I was just wondering if the baby would be albino, like him. Would it?"

Germany sighed a little in relief. "Probably not. Albinism is pretty rare."

"More rare than a male nation getting pregnant?"

"Mayb... Well..." Germany stopped, to think about that. "I _do _know a few nations with purple eyes, and hair that's almost white. In fact, there's three of them that are related to each other. 'All siblings. There's a few more who has unusual eyes, but Prussia's the only nation, that we know of, anyway, with red eyes, and snow white hair."

"Cool." America started rubbing his stomach, when he realized something. "What the hell would we do for milk? Unless I'm going to grow breasts, or something... Am I?"

Germany paused for a moment. "I'm not... I have no idea... Has your chest been sore, lately?" He almost couldn't believe that he just asked another male that.

"No. Why? Should it be?"

"I... Honestly have no idea... Um, but we may need to just give it milk from a cow."

"Okay..." America looked down at his hands. 'What else? Is there anything else I won't be able to do, because I'm a male?' He stared at his ring for a moment. "It's not too late..."

Germany raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We don't have to have this baby." America suddenly started crying. "A-And you don't have to marry a person who you don't even love... I-I'm not ready for this! How are you?"

Germany sighed. "Books, and having Marina and Dominik around helps out a lot. I want to have this baby with you."

America shot a look at Germany. "But why?! _Why _do you want to marry me?!"

Germany shrugged, and held America's chin in his fingers. He leaned over to kiss him. America gasped, giving Germany the chance to slip his tongue inside of his mouth, for America to bite. Germany yelped, and pulled back. America pushed the larger man away, and ran out of the bedroom without a thought. He didn't know what to think.

Germany let him go. He growled, and punched the headboard of his bed. 'Dammit... What was I thinking?! Though, he knows that he'll have to do that during our wedding, right?! God damn it! This isn't good for the baby! There's nothing talking about pregnacy that was forced by someone who you hate!' He ran his hands through his hair, and sighed. 'That's why he ran away. He hates me, and I just kissed him. I kissed him, _weeks_ after raping him.'

He walked towards the bathroom, where he assumed America would have run to. He heard talking, coming from the bathroom. He stood by the room, to listen in. He heard Marina's voice, talking to a sniffling America.

"I don't know how much this will help, but I think Germany _does _like you, quite a bit."

"But why?!" America asked.

Marina sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. I honestly think that he changed his mind so quickly about you, and... Well, everything else, because of the baby, but he _is _trying to get to know you as a person, right? He's caring about you?"

"Well, he says that everything will change, but..." America paused. "He... Hurt me. He um... He... Scared me, before. He had this look... I don't know how to describe it. The way he was acting around me, before he knew about this baby, and the way he's acting now... I don't understand. I try not to let it show around him, but he scares me. No matter what he does... I don't think that anything will change that. I mean, he's spoiling me, but he still..."

Germany balled his hands into fists. 'I couldn't... I didn't know... I try...' He couldn't finish a single sentence in his head. 'I fucked up. Bad.'

"I think, sometimes, you should forget about the past. If the future is promised to be better, than you probably shouldn't dwell on what happend. I know that it's hard, but... Well, I'm sorry to say, but nobody can really do anything to help you. I know that this isn't helping. Um... I don't know Germany, very well, as a person, but I don't think that he's _acting _nice to you. I think he's naturally like this, to people who he really cares about."

"He only cares about the baby. If it weren't for it, I would only be his _pet._"

'I...' Germany had to think about what America just said. 'It would have been fun, to have a pet, but responsibility always goes before fun, especially when you have your own child on the way... Would it hurt him to tell him that? It probably would. He's really sensitive right now, because of the pregnancy.'

"I don't know about that. He DID have to claim you, some how."

"I can tell that he was having fun with causing me pain. I... I don't know. I guess you have to had seen it for yourself."

"Well, um... Do you think that it will help, if I were to talk to Germany?"

"I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Okay. I promise to help as much as I can. Do you want me to check and see if he's still in the bedroom?" Germany took that as a hint to leave. He decided to go into the main room of the house, instead of the bedroom. "If he's not, than I can escort you to the bedroom, so you can rest. You would be able to lock yourself in this room, while I'm doing that."

"Alright. Thank you, Marina."

Marina smiled. "No problem! It's part of my job, to take care of you, and the baby. Even still, I have no problem with helping you out."

America smiled back, though he knew that it wasn't an entirely honest smile. He didn't want Germany to be angry at him, for getting another person to talk to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

America couldn't sleep. He was scared. He didn't want Germany to be angry at him, for talking to Marina about him. He grabbed his whale toy so he had something to hold. He rubbed his face against the pillow under him, and hugged the toy close to his chest.

He didn't feel alone, but the main person who was always around him, was the person who he's afraid of. He knows that Germany's trying, but the way that he was treated during the first few days makes it obvious that Germany's a sadistic man.

He tried to sleep, figuring that he would be left alone, if he's asleep. He could at least pretend to be asleep, if Germany comes into the room. He knows that he wouldn't be woken up, because that would be bad for the baby.

aphaphaph

Marina was glad to see that Germany was alone right now. She walked in, and cleared her voice. "Excuse me. Germany? May I talk to you a... About America?"

Germany's been waiting for her, but he still sighed. He didn't want her to know that he was listening in on them. "Sure. Sit down, on Prussia's chair. He's not here right now, obviously."

"Alright." Marina sat down, sighed, and stared at the ceiling. "Okay, so... Um... He talked to me, about... What you did recently. Um... I think, depending on your honest answer, I think you should tell America what you think about him... Again, 'depending on the honest answer. Um... What _is _the honest answer?"

Germany sighed, and slouched back on his seat. He was facing the ceiling, but his eyes were closed. He was trying to think.

"I... I didn't know anything about America, when he first came here. I really _was _going to make him my bed, before everything happened. I wasn't interested in getting to know him, before, but now, I want to know as much about him as he's willing to share with me, which, I hope, will be a lot. I was him to trust me. Um... I guess that I was afraid of having a relationship with my pet, but now he's not my pet anymore. He's going to be my wife, and the carrier of my child, and I don't want that relationship to change, unless it's for the better."

Marina smiled. She was honestly, a little surprised. "I think he would love to hear that. Especially from you."

"Do you really think that's enough?"

Marina nodded. "It's definitely a start with your relationship with him. Though, he may be asleep right now."

"I'll check. 'Just in case."

Germany stood up, and walked out of the room. He opened the door to his bedroom. He heard a gasp, and America tensed up. He aws feigning sleep. Germany decided to go along with it, and sighed. He sat on the bed, and ran his hand through America's hair, despite America's heavy, shaky breathing.

"I know that I messed up pretty bad. To be completely honest, I didn't want a relationship with you, other than my pet. If I started knowing you, and develop feelings for you, than I would really regret ever hurting you. I knew that you would hate me from the start, so I decided to make you my pet, and make you hate me like you've never hated anything before, but... Well, I don't know if anything I could do would have make you feel anything but hate towards me, after coming over here by force. I want to know everything that you'll be willing to tell me, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about m-."

He stopped, when he heard America choking, as though he was trying to stop himself from crying. It didn't work. America shoved his face against the pillow, to hide it. He started bawling against it. Germany turned his body, so he could get some air. America gripped Gemany's shirt, and started crying against it. Germany rubbed circles against his back, in hopes that it would help comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, again. I already feel awful, for everything else that I've done that hurt you. Though, again, it's hard to say that I regretted hurting you on purpose, that one time, but if I could take that back, I would, now that I know... I honestly have never loved someone as much as I do now, and I look forward to the day where I love you just as much, though it will be hard to do."

"Wh-What?" America opened his eyes. "Wh-Who are you talking about?"

Germany smiled softly. "Well, we don't know who it is, yet, but I'm sure he or she will be as beautiful as you."

"Oh..." America took a deep breath, to calm himself down. "You only want to marry me, so the child won't be a bastard, right?"

"That's the original reason, but I'm sure I won't ever regret my decision. I'm not regretting it, so far." He held America against his chest. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I may not be able to change your mind about hating me, but at least I can try to make it so you're not afraid of me, anymore."

America gasped, when he realized just how much Germany knows about what America thinks about him. Though it relieved him at the same time, because of Germany's answer to that knowledge. He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep right now. He wanted to stay like this, in Germany's arms.

"Oh, right. I wanted to talk to you about something." America's breath hitched, so he held the boy tighter in his arms. "I just wanted to tell you that I think that you should have smaller meals throughout the remaining days, instead of three large ones. 'Maybe an hour or two apart from each other. That should help you from getting sick."

America's stomach growled at the mention of food. "May I have one of those small meals now? I'm kind of hungry, 'since you mentioned food, and all."

Germany couldn't help, but smile at that request. "Of course! Would you like it in bed, since it would be more comfortable for you, than sitting at the table?"

America shook his head. "No, thank you. I think I'd rather get out of bed, and go wi... Inside of the kitchen, to see what looks good."

"That sounds like a good idea, to me. I can even suggest some things for you to eat, for the babies."

America smiled softly. "Thank you..."

APHAPHAPH

Bah. The chapter ending.

So... My friend is lending us "The Last Of Us" and OH MY GOD... Just... OH. MY. GOD. I stayed up until... Eight, in the morning, playing it! XD

It's... So... Fucking... GOOD.


	15. Chapter 15

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

_"Mommy! Mommy, look at this!" _The dark skinned little boy- not more than six years of age- started dragging America towards a lake. _"Look at all of the ducks!"_

America chuckled, and took out some bread. _"Do you want to feed them, Hakan?"_

_ "Yeah!" _The little boy took the bread, and started running towards the lake.

_"Wait a second, Hakan! Watch out- there's a hill that's wet with the lake-" _Hakan yelped, and slid down the wet hill, and into the water. America screamed, and ran after Hakan. He slid down the hill, as well. He tried looking for his son, but nothing was in the water. _"Hakan! Hakan!"_

_ "Hakan!" _America sat up, screaming, which made Germany jump.

"Are you okay, America?!"

_"Where's Hakan?! He's drowning!"_

Germany pulled him into a hug, and "shushed" him, while rocking his body back and forth. "Calm down, and telll me what's wrong."

"Hakan was drowning! I couldn't find him!"

"Hakan?" Germany repeated.

"Our son..." America took a deep breath. "I kept on calling him "Hakan," and he slipped into the water, a-and I couldn't find him..."

Germany started massaging America's shoulders. "It was just a dream. It's normal, for the expecting parents- especially the mother- to have dreams like that." He slid his hands over America's stomach. "So... Hakan?"

"It means "fire." 'Not... Really in the same tribe that I was in most of the time, though. Um... He didn't really look like us. I mean, he didn't have any of our traits, as far as looks go. 'Not at all."

"Well... I heard that the people in your dreams are people who you've seen before, despite how long you've actually seen them, for. You probably saw the kid sometime in your life. I like the name "Hakan," by the way."

"I-I... What if the name curses him?"

Germany scrunched his eyebrows together. "Curse?"

"No, um... What's the word for it... Jinx?"

"Oh." Germany sighed. "I don't think naming the child "Hakan" will jinx anything. Again, it was just a dream, and "Hakan" is just another name. At least, until our child is named that, if we decide on that, in the end. Right?"

"I-I guess..."

Germany wrapped his arms around America's shoulders. "Are you feeling better?"

America nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Though, um... I'm a bit hungry, right now."

"Alright." Germany practically slid off of the bed. "Do you need help getting up?"

America slipped out of bed. He was able to stand up on his own. "No, I guess not. Thank you for the offer, though." Germany held an arm out, for America to grab. "Thank you, again." America hugged Germany's arm. He let himself be led out of the room.

APHAPHAPH

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHOOOOOOOORT.

Oh, and, I won "The Last Of Us" a couple days ago... Nnngh...

...Y!Gallery's down agaaaaaaaain...


	16. Chapter 16

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Guess what I discovered on ?! =D

Which is good, because... I have no idea what a "Takashuno" is. I just thought that it sounded good when I was... Twelve... For some reason.

Why Is everyone taking "CallMeFreak" before me? XD I even tried it with spaces... Oh well, I guess...

APHAPHAPH

America couldn't bring himself to get out of bed, today. He woke up alone, again. He was almost hoping that Germany would check up on him, if he stayed in bed for too long. He felt like his emotions were literally weighing him down right now. He didn't know what he would tell Germany, though.

Germany walked in, eventually. He sat down on the bed, and brushed his hand through America's hair. "Are you awake?"

America averted his eyes away. "I don't feel good."

Germany's eyes widened a little. "Are you hungry?" He asked, worried.

"Well... Yeah, but I don't think I can eat anything right now, without getting sick. I can barely get up."

Germany was suddenly concerned for the other nation. "Sh-Should I get Dominik, or, do you think it wouldn't be okay to be left alone, right now?" Germany asked. He honestly didn't know what to do, right now.

"I don't know... Could you ask someone to stay with me, or get him themselves, while you're staying with me?"

"Well, I would need to leave, to get someone to do so, for a moment."

"I don't want to be alone." America admitted. "What if something worse happens to me? I already can't get up. Is this even normal for a pregnant woman?"

Germany sighed. "Are um... Are you sure that it's the baby? I actually came here to tell you that England- another nation, have been sending some of his people to America, since I'm really only interested in you- not your land."

"England?" America repeated. "Who is he? And, why? I would like to meet him, at least, if he's going to be sending his people to America. Also, how can he, or his people, hurt me? What are they doing?"

"I'm not sure what they're doing. I'll send him an invitation, though. It's probably the baby, who's making you so tired... I mean, assuming that you are tired?"

"No, just nauseous, and hungry, but, again... I'm really sick, of being sick."

"I know you are. Do you think anything could help you, right now?"

"I don't know... Just, don't leave, please."

"I really think that I should get Dominik, and maybe Marina, right now. It will only take a minute. I'll come right back. I promise."

"Don't..." He wanted to flip around, but the unborn infant wouldn't let him. He tensed up, when he heard the door being shut behind Germany. He was alone now, and that scared him. A thousand possibilities for his or his baby's health went through his head, until he heard the door being opened again.

Dominik walked around the bed, so he could see America's face. "Are you feeling okay, America? Do you think you can describe what, or how you're feeling, exactly?"

"Well, I feel like I can't move, at all. I feel really sick, whenever I try."

"Alright. Germany, can you help him sit up? I'm sorry, America, but I need you to sit up, so I can check your heart beat."

Germany nodded, and helped America sit up, while ignoring the groaning. He had to, for now. "Can I rub his back, or stomach, if he thinks that that would help him, that is?"

Dominik shook his head. "No. Not yet. Alright, quiet..." He put the ear pieces of his stethoscope in his ears, and slid America's robe up, so he could see his chest. "Breathe in..." America inhaled slowly. "Good. Now, slowly breathe out..." America exhaled. He felt a lot better with that breath. He was surrounded by people who knows what they are doing. He took the stethoscope off, and let it rest around his neck. "His heart beat is normal."

"Should um... Should I check the child, just in case?" Marina suggested.

"Yeah. Just in case. It certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Alright..." Marina placed her hand on America's stomach. "What should I be looking for, exactly?"

"Well, it's about nine weeks old now, right? So it should have fingers with slightly enlarged lips, shoulders, earlobes and eyelids- though they would be small, so I'm not sure if you can actually see them with your magic, though, who am I to say?"

"Okay..." Marina closed her eyes, so she could focus. America slowed his breathing down. He didn't know if that would help with Marina's "search," but he was willing to help however he could. Especially when it's for his baby's health.

Marina gasped, and pulled back suddenly. "The forehead is enlarged!" Dominik couldn't help himself, when he started chucklling. "Don't laugh at me!" She snapped.

"That's normal at this stage. The rest of the body will grow a bit faster than the forehead, throughout this child's life. Was everything that I described, there?"

Marina sighed. "Yes, but it would have been nice to know about the forehead, before I got scared for thinking that there was something wrong with the child! I was seriously getting ready to remove the child. It would, at least, have been nice, if you didn't laugh at me."

Germany cleared his voice. "So the child is okay?"

"Yes, but he really should eat something. It doesn't matter how much he eats, as long as it's _something_. I can bring something to him, so he won't have to move, and you won't have to leave his side."

"Alright, though, I think I would like to bring him outside, so he's not in this bedroom all day. Would that be okay, or should he stay in here?"

"I think some fresh air would be good for him, actually."

"Alright." Germany picked America up. America wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, to keep him from falling.

"Don't drop me!" America's voice squeaked.

"I won't!" Germany sounded a little offended.

America's breath hitched, and he tensed up. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Germany sighed, and shook his head. "No. _I'm _sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I won't let you go, for anything."

"Anything?" America repeated. "Even if... Someone threatens the baby, like "let go of America, or the baby dies?"

Germany's eyes widened a little. "I... That's really extreme... I wouldn't drop you. I would set you down, carefully."

"Well, what if you _have _to drop me? Oh, and there's nobody around to help, and you don't have anything but your hands, and feet, where the person has like a... A spear, or something, aiming for my stomach?"

"Wh-What?! Why would you even think that?!"

"Well, you said that you wouldn't drop me for anything."

"Well, I... I probably would drop you, since the chances of the baby surviving, as long as you land on your bottom, would be greater than being... Impaled by a spear... But that's only in a situation where I can't turn around, so the spear hits me, instead. Besides, the chances of that happening... Especially to me... Because, I'm a nation, so that would be kind of like declaring war, depending on the person ... Why are we talking about this?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because you just said "anything," so... I... I don't know. It's something to think about, though. I guess I wanted to hear your answer."

"Well... I'm gonna set you down for a second, so I can open the door. Are you feeling okay right now?"

"No, not really, but I _do _want to be outside."

America kept his grip on Germany, once he was set down on his feet. He was lifted back up, which made his stomach feel like it was doing flips. America groaned. He nails dug into the collar of Germany's shirt.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I mean, I'm not throwing up, anyway."

"There's a reason for that- you haven't eaten anything, yet."

"I haven't eaten anything, because I feel sick." America groaned.

"Well, you have to eat _something._"

America sighed. "I know..."

Germany sat under a large, healthy tree. He held America, while listening to his quiet groaning. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Why do you fucking care? Just because of the damn baby, right?"

Germany's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth, and squeezed America slightly. He took a deep breath. "I want you to feel good, too. 'Not just the baby."

"If the baby feels good, than I feel good. That's common sense."

"I don't only care about the child. I already explained this to you- before, I was afraid of feeling attached to you, since I knew that you would hate me, no matter what. Yes, the baby is kind of... Forcing me, to become attached to you, but that's not a bad thing. I didn't want to have strong feelings to you, if you're going to hate me anyway."

America huffed, and tried to get himself comfortable in Germany's arms. "Make me love you, then. I don't know what you have to do. Just..."

Germany smiled softly. "I can only try, but I'll try my best."

"Hm-mmm." America closed his eyes. It was warm outside. He felt Germany's chest rise and fall with his breathing. "Um... Why are we in Germany? I mean, I guess, since you're Germany and all, that makes sense, but why isn't Prussia in, well, Prussia? Or, why aren't we in Prussia, instead?"

"It's because this place is closer to where Austria lives, than any place in Prussia."

"But isn't there a three-way connection with Prussia, Germany and Austria at the borders? Why wouldn't you live there, instead?"

"No, and even if there was, it wouldn't matter. Austria wouldn't move, just for the convenience of family. He's uh... Well, you'll meet him, soon enough."

"Oh... Why do you-" He noticed Dominik, who was walking towards him.

"Pregnant girls usually crave these. It's usually because they would need sodium. I think I'm going to come up with a nutritional chart, or checklist, for you. Basically, it would keep track of what vitamins you have consumed daily, and I think you should try to eat at least a little bit of food that contains them, until you've had all of the vitamins on the current day."

Germany nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." America agreed. "Um... So, what is that?" He pointed at the plate.

"They're picked cucumbers... Well, it's about half of one, anyway. I cut it up into little slices, so they can be saved, and eaten by anybody, if you don't finish them." Dominik set down the plate in front of America. "I'll get to work on that chart, now. Enjoy your food."

America grabbed the plate. "Thanks." He picked up a slice, and slid it into his mouth. He decided to ignore his stomach right now, when he swallowed it. "It's good. I can see how women, or anyone, could get addicted to this... Pickled cucumber, thing, pregnant or not."

He could stomach two more slices, before he started getting sick, again. He turned around, so he could press his nose against Germany's chest.

"The smell is making me sick." He didn't care if he sounded ungrateful. He didn't want to be across the ocean from his home. He was forced to be part of Germany, so he was going to take advantage of the luxury he would be given as much as possible.

He heard Germany give some orders to somebody who was across the yard, but he didn't pay attention to the words he used. He was finally tired. He fell asleep with his forehead pressed against Germany's chest.

APHAPHAPH

I'm sleepy, as well. Good night, everybody~!


	17. Chapter 17

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

I know that they did this joke on the anime/manga, but I'm not trying to make this first part a joke.

Also, I'm sorry for writing part of this while tired... Unless I go back and fix what ever stupid thing I wrote.

APHAPHAPH

America squirmed around in his sleep. His breathing was kind of hard, and his face was red. Germany brushed the back of his fingers against America's cheek, making him gasp.

'I think he has a fever.' Germany thought to himself. 'I'll... Go get something.' He left the room. The door shutting woke America up. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, but, whatever the reason, he was still really bothered by it. He could help this feeling himself, but there was a chance that he would be caught. He was pretty sure that there was only one person in this place who would be willing to help him with this, but he didn't like that one person.

Germany walked back in, which made him jump. 'Shit!' He was glad that he didn't start anything, yet. "G-Go away."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I don't know! Go away!" America repeated.

Germany ignored the demand. "Well, I think you have a fever, right now, which isn't good, so I grabbed a rag and soaked it with cold water-"

"I'm not sick."

"Then why are you burning up? If you're not going to cooperate with me, than I'll have to get Dominik to help me out. I don't want this to get any worse, and I don't want to have you, and the baby, stressed out from having to be tied in place."

"I'm not sick!"

Germany sighed. "Then why are you burning up?"

"Don't worry about it! Just, leave me alone, already!"

Germany gritted his teeth together. "Fine. I'll be right back with Dominik, then."

America's eyes went wide. He didn't need _the doctor _telling Ludwig, and possibly Marina, what's "wrong" with him. "W-Wait... You could help, just don't get anyone."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, what do you think you need?"

America looked down at his lap. "Um... Well..." He groaned. "Well, I know that I'm not sick... C-Could I just be alone, please?"

Germany sat down on the bed, which made America flinch. "Why? Are you sure you're okay? You just said that I could help you out."

America groaned, loudly this time. "Fine..." His face burned up. "I still hate you, though... I just... If you won't leave me alone..."

"Well, can you tell me what it is that you need?"

"I need a willing girl." America said, kind of boldy.

Germany's eyes widened a little. "Oh. Well, then you probably should lie down, or something." He smirked. "What do you want me to do, exactly?"

"I don't know... I mean, I do, but..." He groaned. "I want to be alone, at least..."

"But it feels so much better when someone else does it for you, and I won't let anyone else do it to you." Germany grabbed America by the shoulders, and carefully pushed him onto his back. "I won't don't anything that you don't want me to do."

America kicked away from Germany. "That didn't stop you before! Just go away!" He gasped, when he started slipping off of the bed. Germany grabbed the collar of his robe, and pulled him forward. He held America in his arms.

"Don't fall..." He whispered.

"I'm not going to fall. Let go of me." America started pushing against Germany's chest.

"This is a normal feeling for someone who is pregnant."

"Which one? Aroused, or angry?"

"Well... Both, actually, because of your hormones right now."

"Will you just..." He face completely flushed red. "Help me, and then leave, please."

Germany's lips were instantly on America's neck, the second America finished that sentence. America moaned, and clutched onto Germany's shoulders, when he started sucking on one area of his neck. He didn't care who was giving him this pleasure, anymore, as long as he was feeling this amazing. He started grinding his hips against Germany's leg.

'Germany's the father. He _should _be the one, helping me out with this. He did this to me. This is all his fault.' He started whining.

"What do you want, exactly?" Germany had a tiny urge to just hold America down and take him, but that would stress out the child.

"I don't..." America hid his face in Germany's chest. "I just want to... I mean... Just don't make it hurt, please. I don't want it to hurt, again." His heart started beating rapidly. His body shook in fear. He felt good, before. He wasn't sure why, though.

"We don't have to! I mean, if you don't want to, that is."

"I-I don't know..." Alfred said, truthfully. "I don't know if I... Or what I... I mean... Y-You... Err... Last time... N-No, never mind... Just get this over with, and leave."

"Do you want to see what that was, exactly? Or, are you too nervous?"

"It's not _my _fault that it would make me nervous! Y-You..." Tears started running down his face. "I-I don't know if I want to feel that again. I don't know..."

Germany placed America on his back. He grabbed a tube of lubrication from a night stand that was next to the bed. He coated his fingers with the lubrication. "Just tell me to stop, if you want me to stop." Germany's hand slid under America's hips.

America gripped onto Germany's shoulders. "Germany..." He yelped, when the first, slippery finger slid inside of him.

"Are you okay?" America nodded. Germany slid his finger in a bit deeper, and searched for America's prostate.

He knew that he found it, when America's body jerked, and he gasped in surprise. "Th-That's it..." He moaned. His throat felt like it was closing. "W... Wait..."

Germany pulled out. "I'm sorry?"

America started shaking. "It's okay. Just leave me alone, now. Please." Germany loomed over America's body to place a soft kiss on his forehead. America whimpered. He could feel Germany's body heat. He wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders. "Fuck..."

"Are you okay?" America shook his head.

"I-I don't know. Why did you get so close to me? What do you want from me?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I'm a little confused by your actions right now."

America's face flushed red. "I-I don't know."

"Well, I can show you what I want, but I doubt that you would want that." America's eyes averted away from Germany's face. He ran his fingers down America's face. America's eyes closed, and he whimpered. "...Are you scared?"

America nodded. "Very..."

"Should we stop?"

"I dunno..." America whimpered. He wrapped his legs around Germany's. "Can you make it not hurt?"

"I can try, but you'll have to be able to relax."

"This is weird... Would it be... Strange, I guess, if I want a kiss?"

"I dunno. 'Probably not..." Germany gently bit America's lower lip. America practically stuffed his tongue inside of Germany's mouth. He started grinding against Germany's hips.

"Fuck..." America started whining. "I don't want you to get off."

Germany nipped America's earlobe, before whispering. "It would only be for a second."

America gritted his teeth together. "Just hurry up!"

Germany got off of the bed to take his clothes off. He took the tube of lubrication, and coated himself with it. America looked away. He was still scared, and he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted.

"U-Uh, wait... I don't know if I'll even want to do _that._"

"'Just in case, then." Germany's body loomed over America's body, again. America wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders again, and held him close.

'Don't leave again...' He thought to himself. He spread his legs out slowly for the other man. He was still scared, and still reluctant, but he wanted to get closer to Germany, eventually, if only for the child, and that means that he didn't want to be afraid of him.

Germany pushed his hips forward. America gasped, and tensed up. Germany stopped. He ran his hand down America's waist. "You have to relax. It won't hurt nearly as much as it did before. I promise to never hurt you like that, ever again, but you have to relax, first."

'It didn't hurt **that **much, but I didn't want it. But I...' America tried to relax. "I'm trying..." He closed his eyes, and whimpered.

"You're okay. We can just stop."

"N-No!" He gasped. "Just, hurry up. I'm not going to be able to relax, if you're going to be this close, but not actually do anything! Fuck, I'm so..." He started moving his hips. He was trying to get Germany to just go inside of him.

Germany finally thrusted himself inside. America groaned, and buried his head in between Germany's chin, and shoulder. Germany stopped. "Are you okay?" America nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. You can move."

Germany started thrusting in and out slowly. America moaned. His entire body shivered in pleasure. "'Feeling good?" Germany asked. America nodded again. America held Germany's head close to his own, so they could kiss each other all they want.

"Do you love me?" He asked. That question surprised Germany to the point of stopping. "I-I'm sorry. You can answer after, i-if you want."

"'Kay..." He wasn't going to think about life right now. He was only going to focus on pleasing America. He still took things slow. He didn't need to be rough, or fast, for America's pleasure. He was moaning in pleasure, and that's what Germany wanted for him.

"Germany!" America wrapped his legs around Germany's. He moaned into Germany's neck. Germany could feel America's lips against it. America screamed, before finishing up in between both of their bodies. That was enough for Germany. He pulled out of America, to avoid even a chance of hurting their child. "'S-Sorry... I made a mess..."

"So did I..." Germany rolled over, so he wasn't on top of America anymore. "Are you okay?" He asked, just in case America wasn't feeling okay.

"Y-Yes... Um... Thank you, for being gentle this time." America moved, so his arms wrapped around Germany's neck.

"It's no problem, really, but we should get you something to eat."

America nuzzled against Germany's neck. "I want to stay like this... At least, for a few minutes." Germany sighed, but he still wrapped his arms around America's body, to hold him close. "U-Um... Will you... Um..."

Germany sat up, suddenly. "What do you need? I'll go get it for you."

America kept his arms around Germany's neck. "N-Nothing, right now. I was just thinking that... Well... You'll need to do the same thing to other nations, won't you?"

"I would, if the nation won't cooperate with me..." America gasped, and held onto Germany's body even tighter. "But that's only if I really wanted any other nation, which I don't. I'm very satis... Happy, with you being the only nation I have. I... Well, I honestly can't imagine having another nation join Germany, even if it's by choice. Though, I suppose, if it WAS by choice, than the nation could always stay in his or her own nation."

Hearing that made America sigh in relief. He was happy to hear that Germany didn't want anybody else. Germany took him first, (at least, to his knowledge) and he didn't want anybody to take Germany's attention away from him. At least, not until their baby was born.

APHAPHAPH

Finally... This is a long one... Nooo pun intended. 'Almost done with the next chapter of "My German Master," too.

OH MY GOD! I ALMOST FORGOT TO SAY THIS- MY PUPPY'S HAVING PUPPIES SOON~!


End file.
